


How I Pictured It

by HazzaMyLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doting Husband Liam, Journalist Louis, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Louis, Photographer Harry, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Harry Styles, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Niall, Sick Harry, Sick Louis, They work for Vogue, They're both preggers, long labor, natural birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaMyLou/pseuds/HazzaMyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets artificially inseminated. </p>
<p>Harry's ex boyfriend forces him into bed. </p>
<p>They meet. </p>
<p>They both fall pregnant. </p>
<p>But they also fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fashion Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BAAAAAAACK. I really hope you guys love this story. Comment if you like it!

Louis' happy. 

Or he was. 

And he probably would've stayed that way had it not been for Vivianne Rose Payne. 

He's head journalist at Vogue, British edition, of course. Louis is so stereotypically British to the point where he can't imagine living anywhere else. 

So,yeah. He's got a dream job. 

He's wanted this since he graduated Uni two years prior and was lucky enough to land it almost immediately. He pretends he got it on his merit but really he's a bit of a legacy with Vogue. His mum Johannah walked the runway in her prime before she had 600 kids (she really only had seven). So yeah, Vogue likes his family. 

He's got a big house in the heart of London in a gated community. He's got a good life, great even. He's got two great best friends and that's actually how he realized he wasn't as happy as he could be. 

Bloody Niall and Liam. 

Liam was his best friend for years and Louis actually introduced the pair in Uni. He and Niall played on the same footie team. So it really is Louis fault that the two fell madly in love and married six months after they graduated. 

And now. 

Now Niall's pregnant. Quite pregnant actually. With Vivianne Rose Payne. It's all three of their fault’s really. Vivi, Liam, and Niall. 

Because Louis WAS happy. 

He was happy until Niall got pregnant and he truly saw for the first time the love the two had for each other and realized how he wanted to be a father as well. Like bad. 

He's always loved kids but he's never really been interested in women. Which is ok because lucky for him, he's part of the .5% of the male population who can get pregnant, just like Niall. It's sort of how they became best friends. 

But, Louis doesn't have a husband. Or a boyfriend. Or even a date. He's quite picky is his problem and as soon as he realized how much he wanted a baby, he began looking for a man. 

He thought it'd be easy, he's quite attractive but after ten well, atrocious is the only way he can describe them, dates that had him running to Niall's house nearly vomiting, he decided he needed a plan B. Which is what landed him in a Sperm Donation Bank.

And that's what sent him to the doctor. He's going to be inseminated today. He's lying in a cold exam room on a piece of paper that crinkles whenever he moves. 

How romantic. 

He's nervous. He's not sure what to expect except to maybe be expecting after. The doctor comes in and he takes a deep breath. 

Here goes nothing.

-

A fresh start. 

Harry likes the sound of that. He's been a photographer for years and started modeling fairly recently. He walked in Paris Fashion Week so he thinks he's allowed to call himself a model now, he's validated. 

His photos have been featured in dozens of fashion magazines and he's in quite high demand, obviously because bloody Vogue hired him PERSONALLY. Vogue wants him on as a photographer in London. He still can't believe it but he's so thankful. 

After being in an emotionally abusive relationship, he could do with some new scenery and away from the man who said he'd never be worth anything. 

He's optimistic of a new life in London and maybe finding someone deserving of his love. 

He sighs as he puts the last box away in his new house in London. It's fairly large, photography and modeling giving him a good-sized paycheck. 

His best mate, Zayn huffs from beside him.

"Can't believe all this stuff belongs to one person!"

It's true, Harry has a lot of belongings but it's a big house! It's got to be filled somehow.

"Thank you Zaynieeee! You're the best mate really." 

He kisses his cheek and Zayn rolls his eyes playfully.

"I'm just glad you're away from Holmes Chapel and that jerk. What's a model doing living there anyway?"

"A model doesn't live there. A model lives here. Now at least."

"I'm just glad you live close now so you can cook for me."

"And maybe give you something to do besides sleep."

"Heyyy! I do have a job, y'know."

"You'd think running a coffee shop and art business would keep you busy but you've still got a massive amount of time to sleep."

"You can't be this beautiful without it."

Harry rolls his eyes.

"Yeah well if that's true we better start unpacking these boxes because I start my job in two days."

-

Louis feels-well the same after his appointment. It's not that he expected to feel immediately pregnant or anything but he expected something. He's actually filled with anxiety because he won't know if it actually worked for a few months yet.

But it's Monday now and he does have to go back to work. It's weird doing such a mundane, everyday thing when inside his body could be making a baby. He finds himself walking with an extra spring in his step up the stairs of his office. He waves to everyone and they all smile and wave back. 

He's just sitting down when a knock is heard at the door. He yells a 'Come in' chirpily. And when the person walks in, Louis is well..stunned quite frankly because in all of his years on earth has he ever, ever seen someone so beautiful. 

The boy who walks to his desk is wearing tight black pants and a leopard button down shirt and a smile. 

He has DIMPLES. Really?! Dimples. 

He's got the greenest eyes Louis has ever seen and curly brown hair neatly tucked into a quiff with a few stray curls. 

Louis gasps a bit despite himself but he can't help it. He's pretty sure he might start drooling.

"Hi, I'm Harry. I'm the new photographer here." 

And Louis could faint because the boy has the deepest voice he's ever heard and he wouldn't mind hearing that voice moan his name a time or two. 

He coughs a bit, realizing the man is holding his hand out waiting for Louis to close his gaping mouth and shake it back. A squeaky noise erupts from his throat and he coughs again to cover it, mortified.

"Hello Harry. I'm Louis Tomlinson. Head journalist."

"It's nice to meet you. I was told to come here to get the latest story to go over before I take my first set of photos." He smiles, dimples on full display.

"Of course. L-let me get that for you." 

And his voice is shaking, great. He's making an absolute fool of himself. He turns on his heels and discreetly wipes his hands on his pants because they are absolutely wet with sweat and he would surely die if he handed Harry the papers soaking wet from his sweat!

"So how do you like it here so far?" He asks, trying to make casual conversation as he bends down, bum right in Harry's face looking for the article, he may or may not be taking his time so Harry can admire it.

"Ehm..it's good. I like it. You've got umm a great view in here." 

Louis looks back and Harry is staring at his bum. He is! Louis is SURE of it. He could squeal.

"Yeah...I have a great office. Perks I guess."

"I'll have to see what kind of perks I can get. Maybe you could um show me around soon? I don't really know the office very well.." Harry winks and Louis could melt into the actual ground.

"Y-y-yeah of course, I can on my lunch break. Here's those papers." 

He hands them over quickly, scared Harry might hear how loud his heart is beating.

"Wonderful. I'll get right on these. And Lou?" 

Harry give him a nickname. They are doing nicknames right now. Louis can't remember how to breathe.

"Y-yeah, Harry?"

"It was VERY nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you often."

Louis' pretty sure his face is purple.


	2. Heard You Met Your Soul-Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Louis to lunch

"So you showed him around the office and oh! Don't forget the mustard! Vivi LOVES for me to eat mustard on chips." 

Louis scrunches his nose.

"Aren't you supposed to be eating healthy, Ni?"

Niall scoffs, putting the large plate of chips on his rounded belly.

"It's towards the end now. She'll be all right. Liam shoves vegetables down me throat every night. Stop changing the subject!"

"There is no subject, that's it. I just showed him the office and went back to work."

"You've gotta make a chance to talk to him again."

Louis sighs, putting his hand on Niall's belly when he finally gets situated on the couch.

"Make her kick, Ni."

"I can't make her kick, Tommo. For being potentially knocked up, you don't know shit about babies."

"Well that's another thing, Niall. I can't pursue him..I could possibly be pregnant."

"So? You don't have a boyfriend or anything. It was a sperm donor."

"Oh yeah because that's much easier to explain? 'Hi Harry, yeah I like you but I'm pregnant from a sperm donor because I thought I'd never be loved?' What kind of chat up line is that?"

Liam arrives through the front door just as Niall is about to answer. He gives the boys' a tired smile. 

He's head of pharmacy at a hospital so he works long hours to provide the lavish lifestyle he and Niall lead. 

"Hi love." 

He kisses Niall then gives his belly a rub. 

No one in this world loves Vivianne more than Liam Payne.

"Hi, missed you."

"Missed you more. How's our girl?"

"Good, settled. Missed her daddy."

"Ok, can you guys stop being so loving and doting? It's disgusting."

"Hello Tommo. Nice to see you too. Heard you met your soul-mate today."

"Niall! Is ANYTHING private?"

"It's Vivianne's fault."

Louis rolls his eyes.

"Oi. She just gave a mean kick." He huffs and Liam and Louis glue their hands to his now active belly.

Louis can't wait to possibly feel this.

But.

He likes Harry. 

And ok, the possibility of Harry liking him are slim and he's not even sure of his company's policy on dating in the workplace (he also doesn't care, he's a risk taker and rule breaker by nature). 

But. 

Harry did ask HIM and only HIM to show him around the office and ok that's small but the way Harry acted around him was for sure flirtatious.

But flirting means nothing when it comes down to it.

It's not like they're going to fall in love.

-

A week later and Harry and Louis have been spending a large amount of time together. Well, Louis goes and watches Harry take photos of the models for his stories.

Strictly for business! 

But as he shoots, they talk and get to know each other.

Which would be good but it's only making Louis' crush on Harry grow stronger. The boy is just SO sweet. And he can cook and Louis LOVES to eat so it's not HIS fault that he daydreams of Harry cooking for him and then making love on the table from which they ate. It's Harry's fault really considering he was the one who told him of his love of cooking. 

And it's innocent until..

"Do you want to go to lunch?"

Louis trips over his feet and stops breathing.

"What?"

"Ehm..I just...I heard of this new Italian place down the street and I wanted to try it out." 

Is Harry...is Harry NERVOUS? Louis thinks he might be and he ALSO thinks the boy might be asking him on a lunch date.

"Um..yeah. Yeah, sounds nice. I'll just um.." 

He trips again and honestly how many times can he embarrass himself in front of this guy? 

Harry is quick to put his arm out so Louis doesn't completely fall on his face in which he's thankful.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, yeah. Quite clumsy today."

"T's all right. M' clumsy all the time. My friend Zayn says I must've been born with two left feet."

Louis laughs and Harry's face brightens up like the sun and Louis is just. He's in so much trouble with this one.

"Guess we're a match then." 

Louis truly wants to bite his tongue off because did he REALLY just say that?!

"Must be." 

Harry winks and Louis feels like he's floating on clouds or riding unicorns or something. And he's just really really hoping it's because Harry's cute and he's NOT feeling the exact feelings Liam and Niall felt when they met. 

Except Niall did say being in love was a bit like being drunk and high but never crashing and that's a bit like Louis feels now.

Shit.

They go to the new Italian restaurant just down the street and of course, OF COURSE it's quaint and adorable and most of all, romantic. 

Why couldn't it have been a greasy dump?

They quickly get a table and Harry pulls out Louis' seat for him. It's so cute that Louis wants to DIE. 

They're brought menus and quietly look through it for a moment. Louis chooses manicotti and Harry goes for some vegetable filled pasta. Louis scrunches his nose but he supposes if he IS pregnant he'll have to start eating stuff like that. 

Or be like Niall. 

Louis swears Vivi is going to be born on a permanent sugar high from all the junk food he consumes.

"So...what made you move here? You said you're originally from Holmes Chapel?" 

Harry takes a long swig of water and almost looks nervous to answer.

"Ehm yeah. Well I did a few modeling gigs here and I've always loved it. And I um...had a bit of a bad relationship so it was a blessing to get hired on at Vogue when I did."

Louis frowns. Who could ever hurt HARRY? He's just-a ball of radiant happiness. It would be like hurting a kitten.

"I'm sorry to hear that.."

"It's all right. Got a dream job now, yeah? Met some amazing people. T's all good."

Louis heart jumps at the word amazing. Was he talking about HIM?

"So, what made you pick Vogue?" Louis smiles. 

It's weird. Usually people know him right of the bat.

"Well...I'm Jay Deakin's son...or well, Jay Tomlinson is what most people know her by."

"Wait a minute..you're THAT Tomlinson? I must not talk to the right people at the office to get the gossip! She's a LEGEND!"

"Yeah. So I'm sort of a legacy of sorts."

"Well..you're also really amazing at journalism."

"You've..you've read my pieces?"

"Of course. I've loved your work even before I came here."

"Really? Wow thank you so much."

No one really ever comments on Louis' pieces. Mostly they just ask about his mum and talk about her accomplishments. So it's nice to be noticed for his work for a change.

Only this makes his crush for Harry only grow stronger.


	3. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's ex comes to town

"He complimented your work? And took you out? He likes youuuuuu." Niall squeals, laid out on the couch, shirt rolled up so his rounded belly is on display.

"Shut up Niall! This is BAD."

Louis has been pacing for hours at Liam and Niall's house while Niall watches from his seat. It's not like he has the energy to follow him. He's far too big. 

Plus if he got up, his crisps would fall from his belly and Vivi is having a ball kicking the bowl.

"What's so bad about it?"

"NIALL. I COULD BE PREGNANT."

"Oi Lou, will you calm down? You might not even BE pregnant. The chance is fairly low on the first try."

Niall's become addicted to Google since becoming pregnant. Louis will have to thank Vivi for that as soon as he's done being mad at her for being the reason he's in this mess. 

But...it hurts to hear he might not be pregnant. This IS what he wanted. He likes Harry but he's ready for children. That's his first priority.

It's just..bad timing to have met him really.

Louis sits at that with a pout. Liam walks in, shaking the rain from his jacket.

"You know you have your own house too, Tonmo."

"Oi shut it babe. He's in a crisis. He's in loooove."

"Niall! I'm not IN LOVE. We went on one lunch date!"

"Only took me and Li one date before we were shagging in his back seat."

Liam blushes.

"Is this photography boy?"

"He has a NAME, Li."

"Oh right. Haaaaarry Styles. It even SOUNDS like a model, doesn't it Li?" Liam mocks.

"Well it DOES."

"What's the crisis?"

"Oh I don't know, Li. Maybe the fact that I might be PREGNANT and crushing on someone."

"So?"

"THATS NOT THE GREATEST START TO A RELATIONSHIP, LI!"

"Ugh shit. Stop yelling and Li, get me some Tums."

The boys stop fighting and look over at Niall.

"NOW."

-

He found him. 

Harry suspects he wasn't very hard to find with how large of a house he owns but he thought being in a gated community was SAFE. Apparently the gates-man lets anyone who knows his name and address drive through. He's not sure how he figured out his address but he can't really think about anything at all right now looking into the eyes of the one person he could've lived an entire lifetime without seeing again.

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

"What are you doing here, Drew?"

"Is that the proper way to greet your boyfriend?"

"You aren't my boyfriend."

"Oh come on, Harry. One little fight and you run for the hills?"

"It wasn't just one little fight, Drew. It was a year of fighting. A year of you berating and belittling me and cheating on me."

"Harry..I only said those things to you so you could better yourself. Let's face it, you really aren't anything without me."

"Why are you here?"

"To see you, of course."

"I don't want to see you."

"Look Harry..."

-

Louis walks into work with a smile on his face. He's started smiling more since Harry came to work for Vogue. He blames it on just about everything but that but he knows deep down that's why he's happy. 

He walks into his office fully expecting to work on his new story his boss called him about. 

So, he's understandably shocked when he walks in and sees Harry sobbing on the couch opposite his desk. Louis' mouth drops and he runs to him.

"Harry?! What...what's wrong?! What's happened?! Did you get fired or something?!" 

Louis' so confused because he's never even seen Harry without a smile so to see him crying is well-it's more than shocking. 

However shocking it might be, Louis knows that he never wants to see it again. He wants, no NEEDS Harry to be happy always. And although he hasn't known the boy that long, he's grown quite attached to his happy Harry.

Wait, not his.

"I...I'm sorry. This is probably so weird for you. I just...you were the only person I wanted to see..."

Louis pretends that his heart didn't just skip a beat at that because Harry needs him right now.

"Harry. What's wrong? Is-is it your family?"

"No...it's...shit. My ex found me." 

He looks up and Louis feels like throwing up. 

Because Harry has a black eye. 

He feels enraged.

"Oh my...shit. Did he-did he do that?"

"Well, I didn't do it to m'self." He giggles wetly and Louis frowns.

"I'm sorry. That was so stupid of me. Do you want to talk?"

"I just...it's really embarrassing. I hate myself for it."

"I won't judge you, Harry. Ever. This is not your fault."

"I...he sort of went into a rage really. Ranting and raving about how I shouldn't have left him and how I'm worthless and nothing without him and he...he's never hit me before but he just started punching. It didn't hurt so much on my body but it really hurt on my face. Said he didn't want anyone looking at me and didn't want me modeling anymore. Guess he's right. No one wants to see a face like this on any magazine."

"Harry! That's awful. Why would you hate yourself? You did nothing!"

"I'm not finished...I...when he calmed down..he said that if I had sex with him just one last time he would leave me alone for good. I...that's all I ever wanted and I obviously can't hide from so I...shit Louis, I did it..."

Louis' heart breaks. He couldn't feel worse for Harry right now. He's never seen the boy look so...fragile. He's usually so confident.

"Lou? Say something...please."

"Harry, that was completely not your fault. I would've done the same thing! That guy is a prick and I hope you never have to deal with him again." 

Louis rubs his back soothingly. He lets out another sob and leans into him.

Louis cuddles him and rocks him a bit.

"L-Lou..."

"Yeah Harry?"

"Will you um..would you maybe go on a date with me?"


	4. NOT A CHAPTER: TUMBLR NAME

HIII EVERYONE! I got a tumblr now: HazzaMyLouWorld. You can send me requests there for 1D mpreg one shots and I'll also post my stories on there as well (at some point). Please go prompt me if there's anything you'd like to read.


	5. Your Words Bring A Tear to My Eye and a Pain to His Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis watches Harry read poetry

"What do I even wear?! I'm having such a bad hair day! Maybe I should just cancel. I'll just fake sick or something..yeah I'm canceling."

"Louis, will you bloody relax? Your hair looks fine and Harry obviously likes you!" Liam says.

He and Niall are both over at Louis' house while he gets ready for his date. 

When Harry asked him two days ago, he obviously said yes. He really, really likes the boy and he doesn't see the harm in ONE date. Plus he's probably not even pregnant! It's no.big.deal.

Except it is. It's a HUGE deal. He's so nervous because Harry's amazing and he just KNOWS he's going to screw this up and embarrass himself.

"Ohhh. I'm SO done with this pregnancy." Niall moans from his spot on the bed. 

Liam rubs his back with a frown.

"Only a few more weeks, love. You're nearly there."

"What if you go into labor? I can't go on this date. I should stay.."

"Louis..would you calm down? He's still got four weeks to go. He's not even dilated yet."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. See what you've got to look forward to, Tommo?"

"Shit Niall! Don't remind me! I'm already nervous enough as is. Don't even bring up the fact that I might be bloody pregnant!!!" Louis says, pulling at his hair.

Two hours and six freak-outs later, Louis hears a knock on his door. Liam and Niall smile and walk down the stairs. Liam opens the door as Louis sits on the stairs nervously.

"Hi, I'm Harry!" Harry exclaims, shaking Liam's hand.

"I'm Niall!" Niall says, bumping Liam out of the way with his belly.

"Hi Niall! I've heard so much about you. When is Ms. Vivianne expected to make her arrival?"

Niall absolutely beams at that.

"Four weeks! But I'm pretty much ready now."

"I've heard you should at least make it past 37 weeks, so you're doing well." Harry smiles.

"Ok, let the poor man breathe Niall. Harry, ready to go?"

"Absolutely. You look amazing, Louis."

Louis blushes. He actually BLUSHES.

"Thank you, Harry. You don't look too bad yourself."

It's true. Harry looks even better than he does at work if that's even possible. He's got on a sheer button down that's unbuttoned nearly to his naval and black tight skinnies. 

Louis nearly drools.

They get in the car and head off towards the city.

"So where are we going?" Louis asks, fiddling with his fingers in hopes that Harry might hold his hand.

Harry smiles, reaching for his hand, resting them intertwined between the seats.

"It's a surprise." He winks and Louis huffs.

"But, Harrry!" He whines, "I hate surprises."

"I think you'll like this one."

He takes him to a bit of a secluded area.

"Um..you aren't like going to murder me right? Niall and Liam know I'm here.."

"Wouldn't bring you here to murder you I don't think." 

He smiles and his dimple pops out making Louis gasp quietly at his beauty. 

They stop finally and Harry opens the door for him. 

Louis could honestly cry at how amazing Harry really is. He can't believe someone ever could hurt him. 

They walk a bit further until they enter a meadow and Louis' mouth drops. Because in the meadow is a table with a white table cloth and a single candle with two dinner plates filled to the brim with food.

"Harry...you did all this...for a...first date.."

Harry suddenly looks unsure of himself.

"Ehm...yeah. Is it..shit is it too much? I knew it was. I'm so sorry I just wanted to impress you and after you comforting me the other day I just..I wanted to give you something in return."

"Harry, no! It's absolutely perfect. Just...shut up!" 

He leans in suddenly and kisses Harry right on the lips.

Louis feels absolute sparks. He always heard of sparks in movies and from Niall drunkenly explaining his love of Liam but he never believed them until now. And he's fairly certain Harry feels it to as he leans in more, hugging him in.

They stop only so they can take a breath.

"Shall we eat dinner now or have a bit of that?"

"How about dinner and then more of that?" Louis winks. 

They sit down to eat and Louis nearly moans at how amazing the food is.

"So it's good then?"

"It's ok I guess." Louis sasses but then Harry's frowning.

"No, H. I'm kidding!!!!!! It's absolutely incredible."

Harry blushes.

"Thank you."

"Your eye looks better already."

"Really? Yeah I thought so too. To be honest I put a bit of makeup on it to hide it for tonight."

"Harry, you're beautiful either way to me."

"I really, really like you, Lou."

It's Louis' turn to blush now.

"I really like you too, Harry."

"So um...I was wondering if you'd come watch me read poetry at my mate Zayn's coffee shop?"

Louis tries to hide his laugh but a giggle slips.

"I know..I...I write music. Like, as a hobby. And Zayn has poetry nights and I go from time to time, you know as a favor to him."

Louis smiles because he's honestly so fond right now.

"Harry, I wasn't making fun of you. Of course I'll come! I'd love to."

Harry's face lights up again.

"Awesome, thanks! And bring your friends and whoever else you want."

"I'll see you then. But you might actually want to tell me when it is."

"Oh of course!" Harry laughs as if it's the funniest thing he's heard in forever, "It's in two weeks. Sort of an open mic night."

"Well Styles. Let's see if you can woo me with your words then."

-

Two weeks pass by in a flash and Louis and Harry have been quite flirty at work. They've eaten lunch together two more times and even gone on three more dates. It's going really well and now it's time for Louis' to see Harry in action at Open Mic Night.

He's got butterflies as always before seeing Harry. It's so silly,

Louis feels like he's in high school again.

He drives quickly over to Niall and Liam's house to pick them up to go. He of course invited those two because..well, he doesn't have anymore friends than them. 

He curses when he sees they have to leave soon. He knocks quite incessantly on their door and Niall answers with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Bloody hell, Lou! You don't have to beat our door down." 

His eyebrows are furrowed and he keeps rubbing a hand over the bottom of his rounded belly but Louis doesn't have time to even ask if he's ok before he's pushing them out the door.

"Ni, are you sure you're ok babe?"

"Yes, Li. I promise I'm fine."

"What's wrong Niall?" Louis asks once they're nearly to the coffee shop and he allows himself time to be worried for his heavily pregnant friend.

"He hasn't been feeling well today. He's had nearly constant Braxton hicks."

"Sorry Ni. Maybe walking around the coffee shop will help."

"Doubt it." Niall mumbles, clearly grumpier than usual.

They grab a table toward the front quickly. Niall sits immediately before the rest of the lads.

"Ohhhhh.." He moans, lying his head down and punching a fist to the table.

"Niall...." Liam says in a bit of worried, warning tone.

"I'm fine, Li. It's just bloody Braxton hicks.." He exhales deeply and looks back up.

Louis patiently waits for Harry's turn onstage and tries to understand what anyone is even talking about in the other poems. It's not really that he doesn't understand them it's that he can't HEAR them. Niall keeps groaning and it's growing increasingly louder and increasingly more often.

"Niall, what is it?! Ok I know this is boring but could you try to stay quiet at least?"

Niall lifts his head and leans back in his chair, throwing an arm over his face and a hand over his belly.

"I'm sorry Louis. I-ohhhhhh. Li, my stomach's been hurting all day. I think I'm in labor."

Liam's eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"What?"

"No. No. No. Noooo. Ni! Are you sure?! You're not due for two weeks!"

"Ohhhhhhh. Louis, you bloody idiot sometimes they come earlier...Li...I'm hurting bad. I think I need to go to the hospital." He leans back pressing the heels of his palms into his belly.

Liam puts a hand to it.

"Oh love. Your belly's hard as a rock."

"What?! But Niall! Are you sure it's not just Braxton Hicks?!"

"No! They're way, way too intense. I...Mmmmmmpgh can barely talk thru them and ahhhhhhhh....." He moans out so loud Louis is afraid the whole place might come to their table to see what's wrong.

"Shit, Li. My water broke."

"Ok ok fuck fuck fuck...lets go Ni. Time to meet Vivi!!!!!" He squeals. 

He helps Niall up and Niall leans into him.

"Ok, um...let me just go tell Harry I can't watch him."

"No..ughhh...no, Lou. You're staying."

"What?! But...Vivi's practically my niece.."

"I know, But you are DEFINITELY not being in the delivery room and seeing me..down there. Plus it would crush Harry if you missed this. You can come see us when she's born. Promise to call you."

"You PROMISE?"

"Promise. Now I ohhhhhhh....woooo..I gotta go."

They rush out the door and Louis is left wide eyed and alone. 

He's freaking out a bit for two reasons-one his best mate is in labor and two-labor looked fairly painful and he may or may not have to go thru said pain pretty soon here.

Harry comes on stage not too long after his mini freak out and winks at him. Louis smiles and giggles, cheeks turning pink. 

Harry's quite good. Actually he's absolutely amazing and his words bring tears to Louis' eyes. They're beautiful and some are quite sad. 

He comes over to him after he's done and Louis wraps him up in a hug, giving him a good kiss...or seven on his lips.

"So I did good then?"

"You were bloody brilliant!"

"Where's Niall and Liam? I thought I saw them earlier."

"Yeah..funny story. Niall kind of went into labor before you came on. Actually think he's been in labor all day and his water sort of broke and he's in the hospital."

"Really?! That's amazing! Is she here yet?"

"No. Don't think so. Liam texted me a few minutes ago saying he's about seven centimeters and screaming in pain. Sounds lovely."

"Didn't you want to go with them?"

"Niall wanted me to stay back and catch a ride with you."

"I knew I loved that guy."

Louis smiles.

"Thank you so so much for coming, Lou. It really means a lot."


	6. Pregnancy Isn't Contagious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' pregnant and Harry's..sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday but happy late Mother's Day! I hope you all like this chapter. Comment if you do!
> 
> Also-I've posted two prompts on my tumblr so if you have any requests for one shots, follow me and send them here -> http://hazzamylouworld.tumblr.com/

To be fair, Harry invited him here. He told him he hadn't been feeling well and he insisted he come. But that somehow doesn't make Louis feel any better as he scoots his chair back quickly with a fist to his mouth one bite in to Harry's home cooked meal.

And if that isn't bad enough, Harry is a bit in the way leading to Louis bending down and throwing up all over Harry's shoes. They look quite nice from what Louis can tell through heaves. 

Actually, he knows they're nice and expensive because he just did a piece on Saint Laurent on Wednesday and those shoes are part of the new collection.

If Harry doesn't ever talk to him again, he understands. 

He gets a break and runs like an Olympic Gold Medalist to Harry's closest bathroom to make sure he finishes with a bit of dignity. It's been three weeks since open mic night and Harry and Louis have gotten close. So, thankfully he doesn't have trouble finding the bathroom but he's definitely never thrown up in front of Harry despite the fact that he HAS in fact been throwing up for two weeks in the mornings and through various meals. He's a master at hiding it from Harry, making sure there isn't any food around during their dates, which is quite hard. 

But he couldn't just say NO tonight when Harry asked to cook for him. He's holding on to the last shred of hope that it might just be a nasty stomach bug. 

Although, he knows what's really wrong. And ok of course he still WANTS a baby and if the insemination did work, he's thrilled it's just-explaining that to Harry seems terrifying. 

But as he heaves for the final time in his bathroom and Harry's there rubbing his back soothingly, he realizes he'll have to tell him soon.

"Shit Lou! Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Harry, your shoes...I..I ruined your shoes!"

"Louis! I don't care about that at all! I care about you. Are you ok?"

"I think I might have a bit of a tummy bug.."

"You poor thing. Do you need to go lie down?" 

He looks genuinely concerned and Louis hates lying to him.

"No..if you don't mind, I think I'd like to go home. I'm pretty embarrassed."

"There's NO reason for you to be embarrassed. I like you Louis and I want to make sure you're ok.” 

Louis' heart burst at his words. He smiles a bit even though the smells of dinner are still circling the house and Louis' fairly certain if he stays here any longer Harry will see it happen again.

"I am, I promise. I just..I need to go home and rest. You understand right? I'm sorry. Dinner was so, so lovely. I'm such a shit."

"Of course I understand! I'm so sorry your tummy is upset. You should’ve told me!"

"I thought it would pass. I had a lovely time." 

He kisses Harry on the cheek and exits his house.

Headed straight for the pharmacy.

-

"Ok, you basically just pee on it and wait three minutes. Although, when I took mine I didn't have to wait even a minute before it came back positive." Niall says, bouncing Vivi in his arms. 

She's a beautiful baby, eyes just like Niall's and hair the same sandy brown as Liam's. She's a perfect mix of both of them.

Louis bites his lip and shuts the door. He's drunk nearly a gallon of water plus he always has to pee now anyway. Another symptom he's tried to ignore. 

He pees on the curved white stick and sets it down on a paper towel on the counter. He scrolls to three minutes on his iPhones timer and leans against the sink back turned from the stick that will inevitably reveal his future in three minutes or less.

Louis' never been a patient person by nature so after just one minute he turns around. 

Niall's right. Sometimes it doesn't take the entire three minutes.

Shown bright and blue on the sticks screen is a big, thick plus sign. 

He's pregnant.

Shit.

He has to tell Harry he's pregnant.

He sets up an appointment with Niall's Doctor, Dr. Nate next week and prays that he can figure out a way to tell Harry after that.

-

The next week comes sooner than Louis thought and he's seen Harry once. He came over bringing Disney movies to watch and lounge around the house with Louis who informed him that he was still "sick". Which in a way is true, he still gets sick every morning and around food. 

Which is where he's at now. 

After heaving into the toilet for thirty minutes, he gets up miserably wiping his eyes and rubbing circles into his belly while finding an outfit. He decides on simple skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and letting his hair fall where it may. He isn't feeling well and he really doesn't care what he looks like. 

He makes it to the doctor only having to stop once to throw up the small breakfast he ate. But he gets there eventually and signs in. He's asked to pee in a cup and a nurse draws blood from his arm.

The doctor comes in shortly after with a large smile.

"It worked."

And even though Louis feels awful and he's petrified of telling Harry, he smiles back. He's actually really happy. 

This is what he wanted after all.

"I can't stop throwing up."

"That's perfectly normal. Morning sickness."

"I can barely move I'm so exhausted."

"Normal."

"I pee more than I breathe."

"All normal. Shall we take a look?"

He beams and she sets up the ultrasound machine. He lifts his shirt and nearly jumps from the table when she puts the device down on it.

"Sorry, I know it's cold."

But Louis is barely listening because a thudding sound has filled his ears completely.

His baby's heartbeat.

He looks to the screen and furrows his eyebrows when he just sees grey.

"See that tiny blob up there? That's your baby. Baby Tomlinson is growing amazing!"

"That's..that's AMAZING!!! How far along am I?"

"You're eight weeks. Everything looks perfectly normal. I know you've already started Prenatals so just come back here in...four weeks and I'll check you out again. I'll print you off some sonograms."

He beams and stays beaming until he's reached his car. He's so happy. He picks up his phone texting Niall and Liam a picture and goes to Harry's contact. 

He takes a deep breath and dials.

"Hello..?" A voice answers miserably and Louis frowns.

"Harry? Did I wake you?"

"No...sorry. I don't feel well at all. I think I caught your stomach bug. My stomach's in knots. I haven't been able to leave the bathroom."

Louis frowns because that puts a damper on things. Only Harry must've caught the stomach flu somewhere else because Louis obviously couldn't have given him something he never had. 

Pregnancy isn't contagious.

"Oh love. I'm so sorry."

"Love?"

"Ehm..."

"It's ok, I like the nickname."

"Are you ok?"

"Not particularly."

"Oh you poor thing."

"Not that I don't absolutely adore hearing your voice and talking to you..but did you need something? I'm pretty nauseated.."

"Oh right! Sorry, well I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight because I've got some news but..."

"Can we postpone to next week?"

"Yeah, yeah! No problem."

"Ohhh my stomach. I've gotta go, Lou. I'm sorry. I'll see you then and I'll text you when I'm feeling up to it. Bye."

"Bye love. Feel better!"

Louis frowns. Well that ruins his plans for the day.

His Hazza is sick.


	7. Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tells Harry the news

Harry moans wrapping his arms around his unsettled belly. It's been a week and he doesn't feel any better. It's odd because it's quite bad in the mornings and his stomach sort of isn't settled all day but he only throws up as soon as he wakes up or if he smells anything. 

Which, that's another thing. He can smell like EVERYTHING. Every scent seems so much stronger to him lately. He can barely handle it. He vaguely remembers Louis feeling the same when he was sick so maybe this is just an extremely long, weird stomach flu. 

But he's held Louis off for as long as he can and he doesn't want the poor boy to worry anymore or think he's purposely avoiding him. Plus, he said he had news and Harry is quite curious. So, he tells the boy he can come over and have a movie night with him. He apologized profusely that he couldn’t take him out right now explaining that his tummy is still a bit dodgy but Louis agreed almost too eagerly that they should stay in. He's supposed to be at his house soon and Harry's dressed and was fully ready to greet him until the leftovers from last night's vegetable rice hit his nose and he was sent flying back to the bathroom.

So. He's lying miserably on his couch, taking slow deep breaths in thru his nose and out of his mouth to try and settle the rolling of his belly. His doorbell rings and he groans, giving himself a moment to breath when he sits up, setting a hand on his belly. 

He goes to the door and smiles softly seeing Louis. The boy still looks a bit pale and Harry frowns.

"Boo, you're pale.."

"Boo? My mum used to call me that when I was little."

Harry softly smiles again thinking of baby Louis.

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, but the question is are you, H? You look like you aren't feeling well at all! Do you still have the stomach flu?"

Harry shrugs.

"I'm fine, I promise. Come in. Are you hungry?"

"No. No, I'm not. I uh..ate before I came." Louis says almost too quickly. 

Harry barely notices though as he sighs in relief knowing he won't have to be around food. 

"I've missed you." Louis cuddles into Harry's side, nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Aw love. It's only been a few days. But I've missed you as well."

They cuddle quietly on the couch for a while, just taking in each other's warmth. It's crazy how much they've missed each other only being apart a week. 

"Lou?"

"Hmm?" Louis mewls, nearly asleep. 

Harry runs his fingers through his hair.

"You awake?"

"Hm. Yeah. Yeah, sorry. I was dozing."

"That's all right. Quite cute when you sleep." 

Louis blushes.

"Just so tired."

"Well, you said you had news? Why don't we talk about it and then nap? I'm quite knackered myself." 

Louis' heart races. Here goes nothing.

"Um....well, I'm just gonna come out and say it..." 

Louis hears an upset rumble erupt from Harry's belly. Harry gently pushes Louis off of him and sits up, pressing a fist both to his belly and mouth.

"Um..are you...ok?" 

"Ehm..yeah. Yeah course. Sorry continue." 

Harry's still looking a tad pale but Louis nods. 

"Um...well as I was saying I'm just going to come out with it and-"

Harry gags forcefully and leans foreword.

"Harry?!" 

"M' sorry Lou..I'll be back..." 

He launches his body quickly from the couch and books it to his bathroom much like Louis did a few weeks prior. 

Louis sits shocked for only a moment before he's following quickly behind. 

He curses under his breath when he sees Harry throwing up quite violently in the toilet.

He rubs his back softly, coo'ing sweet nothings in his ear. He's a bit confused why Harry's still sick. But it's quickly erased by concern. And like..he's really trying to keep it together but his own tummy is still a bit unsettled. 

Unfortunately, morning sickness isn't just designated for the mornings and hearing Harry throw up makes him a bit queasy himself.

Harry stops for a moment and leans back on the tub with a huff, rubbing his belly.

"Shit H. Are you ok?!"

"Yeah..something must've set me off. Been nauseated ever since I got the stomach flu." 

"Yeah? I'm sorry." 

"I'll be ok."

"Think you're still contagious? I could really use a cuddle.."

"I actually feel a lot better now." 

Louis smiles, helping the poor ill boy up slowly. They make their way back to the couch and Harry sits on the couch lying his head back, rubbing his stomach again. Louis sits crisscrossed and grabs Harry's hand rubbing it up and down with his thumb. 

Harry opens his eyes a tad and smiles. He puts his other arm over his eyes to shield them. 

"You ok?" Louis asks again.

"M' just exhausted now." 

Louis lays his head on his shoulder. 

"Me too."

"Care to share your news with me now? I promise I will hold all bodily fluids until the end."

Louis giggles but bites his lip with nerves.

"Um...well. Ok..here goes nothing..I..um..well Harry, it's like this-I'm pregnant."

There's a beat of silence and Harry drops Louis' hand. He moves his arm away from his eyes and Louis chews on his lip harder and looks at him. Harry's face shows utter shock and Louis really can't blame him. 

He quickly gathers himself up and heads towards the door, trying hard to keep the tears at bay. 

"I'm sorry Harry. I...um I guess I should just leave." 

"Louis. Stop. Sit back down." 

"No Harry, I get it. I know it's a lot. I don't expect you to understand."

"Louis SIT DOWN. Now."

Louis frowns a bit but finds himself sitting.

"I'm sorry for my..shock. Is it-I mean.. is it mine? We've only done it once and it was only a few weeks ago..I.."

It's true. He and Harry did have the sex the night of Open Mic Night. Harry didn't want him thinking that's all he wanted him for so they've only done it once. Louis has truly never known a person better than Harry.

"Um..well no."

Harry's face drops.

"You...it's someone else's..." 

Louis can hear the absolute heart break in his voice and he jumps toward him desperate to heal it.

"No! Harry, no! Well not technically. I..um well I had a sperm donor."

"Excuse me?"

"Ok..this is going to sound pathetic but Niall and Liam fell in love and were stupidly cute and then Niall got pregnant with Vivi and I realized how much I really, really wanted kids and I went on some dates but I couldn't find anyone I wanted to be with so I took matters into my own hands and...got artificially inseminated.."

Harry stares at him for a moment with wide eyes only blinking when absolutely necessary. 

"Maybe I should just go...I'm really sorry but I just want you to know that I really, really do like you Harry and I wish we could be together so badly."

Harry stays put as Louis walks towards the door.

"Why can't we be together?" 

"What?"

"Why can't we be together?" 

"You're not freaked out about the whole pregnancy thing?"

"Well I mean...it's a shock, that's for sure. But...I really like you too, Louis and I love kids. Your kid will no doubt be the most amazing child in the world. And I would love to be there for you and the child. I know we haven't known each other for very long but..I feel something different with you. Obviously because I'm pretty sure romantic relationships in the work place are a no-no and I'm risking my dream job for you." 

Louis' eyes fill with tears.

"R-really?"

"Of course, Lou. But first things first-will you, Louis William Tomlinson be my boyfriend and allow me to be your baby's pseudo-dad?"

"No."

"What?"

"How about real dad? And yes, on the boyfriend thing." 

They cuddle together the rest of the night, both having tummy troubles. 

But they're together and that's all that matters, really.


	8. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry misses work and doesn't tell Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it. Comments are appreciated && once again if you have a request you'd like me to do visit my tumblr at HazzaMyLouWorld (: ENJOY!

"So you told him?" Niall asks, placing ViVi in her swing and grabbing the baked chicken out of the oven.

Louis' 9 weeks pregnant now and called Niall begging for some of his baked chicken. Niall obliges because..well he's been there after all. Even if it is quite early in the morning and most people would wait and eat chicken as lunch or dinner..not breakfast.

"Yes and he was so, so wonderful about everything, Ni. He wants to step up and be the dad."

"So I guess he's your boyfriend now?"

"That's right."

Niall smiles.

"So I guess you understand about love at first sight now?"

"Shut up, Niall. Do you have any honey mustard?"

He licks his lips as the chicken's scent reaches his nose.

Niall rolls his eyes.

"Yes..weirdo."

Louis gets about halfway through the chicken before his baby decides that's not what it wants. His mouth waters excessively as his stomach turns. He breaks out in a light sweat and puts a hand to his stomach.

"Not again...." He moans and books it to the bathroom, collapsing onto his knees. 

He heaves up the chicken and rests his head on his arms.

Niall walks in with a smirk.

"Did you think pregnancy was going to be easy?"

"Ughhhhh. The baby made me crave chicken and then when I eat it, it makes me nauseous. I don't know what it wants!"

"It's ok, Lou. It'll pass, just give it time."

"How much longer? I'm dying here."

"Could be as early as three weeks."

"Three more weeks of THIS?"

"You wanted a baby." Louis groans, throwing Evie's bath towel at Niall's head.

"Oi! I had that all laid out nice and pretty for her bath."

"Shit Ni. What time is it?!"

"Um...9:30, why?"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going to be late for work!!" He scrambles up, swishing his mouth clean with mouthwash and books it out the door.

He doesn't drive fast, not wanting to hurt his little baby growing inside his belly, but gets there only one minute late. He breathes a sigh of relief and wipes the sweat of his forehead when he reaches his desk.

He begins typing up his article on the new fashions for men and he's deep into his work when he hears a quiet knock. He smiles, expecting to see Harry's smiling face. 

Harry usually sneaks into his office in the mornings for a quick kiss but he frowns when the knocker turns out to be Lou, the hair and make up artist for Vogue who works closely with his Harry.

"Oh hi Lou! Wasn't expecting you love, how can I help?"

"Hi! I was just going to let you know Harry won't be in today but the pictures for your new article will be printed and edited when he gets back." She winks. 

Louis' pretty sure Lou knows about him and Harry but she doesn't say anything.

Louis frowns. Harry didn't tell him he wasn't going to be in today. The boy didn't text him back this morning but Louis just figured he was already at work taking photos.

"Ok, thanks Lou. Did he mention why he wasn't going to be in?"

She shrugs.

"Said he was a bit ill. Sounded awful, poor thing."

Louis frowns even harder. Harry's sick...still? Or again? That boy has to have the worst immune system Louis has ever known. But at least he knows he isn't avoiding him since his news...or maybe he is. 

Maybe he's just faking sick. 

The mere thought makes Louis' stomach hurt. He has to get to the bottom of things but for now he has to focus on work. 

He's got to make a living for him and his little one after all.

His work day is long and exhausting and he feels dead on his feet when he walks out of the building to his car but he's determined to get to the bottom of what's going on with Harry. 

His mind supplies that he might be acting a bit over dramatic but his hormones flare and push him to go to Harry's house. He feels uncharacteristic anger and sadness and he's not even sure why.

Hormones. Niall was right. They do make people a bit crazy.

He stops his car abruptly in Harry's giant driveway leading up to his giant castle of a home. Who knew photographers made such good money?

He knocks once on the door and when there's no response, he knocks again, harder this time.

It only takes a moment for the door to open slowly and a pale looking Harry, wrapped in a blanket rubbing his eyes appears.

He smiles softly at Louis and scoots over a bit to let the fuming boy in.

Louis pushes past him and begins pacing.

"Hi love."

"Don't hi love me. Why are you avoiding me?"

"What? Avoiding you?"

"Yes. You didn't answer my text this morning and you missed work."

"Oh Boo..I wasn't trying to avoid you. I just don't feel good."

"There's no way you still have the stomach flu, Harry!"

"I know...I just...I keep getting sick around food. I don't know why I'm just always queasy. Zayn stayed over last night and cooked this morning and as soon as I walked into the kitchen, I had to run out. Nearly got sick on Zayn. So I knew I couldn't come to work. I didn't text you back because I'm not even sure where my phone is. I'm sorry love."

"Zayn stayed over?" 

Louis bites his lips as hot tears well up in his eyes. He's mortified he's crying right now but he can't help his jealousy.

"Lou..what are you-why are you crying? Zayn's my mate. He stayed in the guest bedroom. Bloody hell..he has a girlfriend Louis. You know that. Why are you being jealous?"

"I'm NOT being jealous. Why would you say that?!"

Harry sighs. He really isn't in the mood to argue.

"I..I don't know, Louis. I'm sorry."

"I can't help it that I get a bit miffed when Zayn stays over and magically I don't hear from you the next morning!"

"Louis...I said I've been throwing up. I haven't felt well enough to find my phone. You know I would've texted you if I had it. I love you.."

The room goes silent. Louis' eyes widen as he registers what Harry just said.

"Did you...just..."

"Um..."

"You love me?"

"Well...yeah. I do. I know it's only been a bit but I do. I love you. You make me happy and crazy and I hate being away from you."

"Harry, I love you too."

Harry smiles weakly.

"Done being mad at me? Because I've got a pounding headache and I really don't feel like arguing with you. I'd rather just take a nap cuddled up to you."

Louis smiles.

"I'm sorry Harry. My hormones went crazy. I just-I don't even know what's going on with my own body."

"You're pregnant. That's totally normal."

"I hate it."

"You love your baby."

"Of course I do. I'd like that nap with you now."

"Perfect."

They snuggle up in Harry's king size bed, Louis being the big spoon and Harry being the little spoon. 

He's sick after all. 

Louis plays with a curl at the base of Harry's neck and frowns.

"Harry, you need to go the doctor. Being this sick all the time isn't normal."

"I know...think I'll set an appointment up next week."

"Good. Can't have you dying on me and little cherry."

"Cherry?"

"Baby's the size of a cherry this week."

"That's amazing!"

"Yeah tell me that when I stop puking my brains out."


	9. What A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the doctor

Harry taps his foot nervously on the floor of the doctor’s office. Louis is texting him so he feels a bit better, but he's still quite scared. He just has no idea what could be wrong with him. He's been sick for a few weeks now and he knows there's no way he could've caught the stomach flu that many times. 

He has no idea what it could be, though. 

He severely hopes he's not dying because Louis just sent him a picture of his belly and whereas at 10 weeks he virtually has no bump, Harry can't imagine not living to his belly round out. His eyes get a bit watery just thinking of it. 

He doesn't want to die. 

He's so young. His breathing quickens and he's at the verge of a panic attack when the nurse calls his name. He snaps back into reality and walks back to the exam room.

-

"Wait. You're PREGNANT?!" Zayn asks, eyes wide.

"Yes...I..shit! I didn't even know I COULD get pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks..it's...it's Drew's..."

And he breaks down at that because he's having that asshole's baby. Although the circumstance is obviously terrible, he already adores his baby so he knows he's keeping it. He felt like dying until he heard the thud of its heartbeat. 

He's never felt anything like that feeling.

"Have you told Louis?"

"No! I...I can't."

"Why the hell not? He's pregnant too!"

"I KNOW but...mine is with my ex.."

"His is with some random sperm donor and you understood."

"I know, I know Zayn. But this is different. Drew's abusive and mean and I..I had sex with him. I hate myself...I feel like m’gonna be sick. I can’t believe this.."

"Harry, stop that. This baby is half you and that already makes it more amazing than most people on this earth. Talk to Louis. I'm sure he'll understand. He loves you too, y'know."

Harry nods. He knows that. He's just-he's so nervous. He can't even imagine telling Louis that he's a mere two weeks behind him in HIS pregnancy. 

Bloody hell what a mess. 

His phone rings for the sixth time and he bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. 

It's Louis, of course.

"Answer it mate! He's your boyfriend."

Harry rolls his eyes but nods, accepting the call.

"Harry?! Shit, I've been trying to call you for hours! Are you ok?!"

"I'm...I'm fine, Louis. I'm sorry I didn't answer, I just had a lot going on."

"What did the doctor say?! Are you all right?"

"Louis...ehm..we need to talk."

There's a pause.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?! No! No! Not at all. I just...I got some shocking news at he doctor and I need to tell you in person."

"Harry, are you...oh my-are you dying?!" Louis' voice gets shaky and Harry's heart breaks.

"No! No love. I'm not. We'll talk about it tonight, ok? Why don't you come over around six?"

"O-ok....I love you."

"I love you too. And Baby Kumquat."

-

Louis shows up at his house at 5:45 obviously anxious with anticipation.

"Thought I said 6?" Harry smirks. Louis frowns.

"I don't care! I've been nervous all day!"

"First things first, how's Baby Kumquat?"

"Ugh I can't wait until it's bigger than that so you'll stop using that name. And it's ok, I guess. I threw up once this morning and then I was fine but after you called I got sick two more times."

Harry frowns.

"I'm sorry love, I probably stressed you."

"Actually I just tried to eat sixteen powdered doughnuts at once."

Harry rolls his eyes lovingly.

"Can't do that pregnant, love. Tummy's way more sensitive." 

He leans down, rubbing it lovingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What'd the doctor say?!"

"Why don't you sit down? You look exhausted."

"Harry! You better tell me right now!!! I've already gone off on two people today for no apparent reason so I will have no problem doing the same to you!!"

Harry steps back a bit at Louis' harsh tone.

"Ok, ok love. Take it easy."

"Tell me!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm pregnant." He whispers the last part and Louis leans forward, scrunching his face.

"What? I can't hear you, Harry. Stop whispering."

"I'm PREGNANT, ok?!"

"You.....what?"

"I'm 8 weeks.."

"It's..."

"Yes. It's Drew's. But I don't plan on telling him! I don't want him anywhere near my child. I swear Lou. I didn't cheat on you!! It was that night he forced me to sleep with him and I'm so so so sorry. I love you, please don't leave me."

"Harry, what the..? I'm not going to leave you! You told me about the Drew thing and that wasn't your fault at all. Plus we weren't even dating then. We're going to have two babies, H! TOGETHER. I get to go thru pregnancy with someone FINALLY!"

"You...you aren't mad?"

"Of course I'm not. How can I be? I'm pregnant too after all. With someone random person's baby."

Harry beams.

"We're pretty messed up, aren't we?"

"Yes. That's why we have to stick together."

"I love you, Louis. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now, can we eat?"

"Ugh. You can. I still can't stomach anything."

"No Harry. I know it's hard but we have to eat through the nausea. Niall said that helps."

"Ugh, but everything smells and sounds disgusting. I feel like I'm gonna throw up just thinking about it."

"I know it does..just...hold your nose or something. We've got to."

"Anything for you, I suppose."


	10. Domesticated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis can't fit in his jeans and Harry can't stop throwing up.

"Harry! My jeans...they won't button.." Louis' voice shakes and he sniffles. 

He's fourteen weeks and tried on three pairs already and they won't budge. 

He looks in the mirror and smiles a bit because he's got a bit of a bump now. It's still tiny enough to hide in shirts but obviously not tiny enough to fit in his skin-tight jeans. 

And that's why he's so upset.

He's wanted a bump since he got pregnant but now that it's here and his jeans don't fit all he wants to do is cry.

"Please stop yelling, Lou...I'm gonna get sick if I get up right now. I'll help you in a minute.." 

Harry's twelve weeks and not quite as lucky as Louis with morning sickness. Louis' wore off around twelve weeks but it appears Harry's wants to hold on a bit longer and their doctor said it could hold on until fourteen weeks. 

He's praying that's not the case.

"What am I going to wear to work, Harry?! I can't wear sweatpants. You need to get up anyway now or we'll be late!"

They're still keeping their relationship a secret and also not telling anyone of their pregnancies just yet.

Harry moans, sitting up slowly. His face turns an odd shade of green before he's dashing to Louis' bathroom. 

They stay at each other's houses now. Louis' three nights a week and Harry's four.

Louis huffs. He would help Harry but he's having his OWN crisis right now. 

Harry comes out of the bathroom moments later with a grimace and his arms crossed over his queasy belly. He wipes his eyes and groans walking over to a sobbing Louis.

"T's ok, love. Here.." 

He takes out a hair tie that they have for some reason or another and straps it to either side of Louis' jeans and loops it back around creating a wider button.

"Well..it's not perfect but it'll have to do." Louis huffs again, pulling his oversized shirt down.

Harry smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing. You've got a bump now. Let me see..."

Louis rolls his eyes lovingly but lifts his shirt. Harry hums and kisses all over his belly.

"Harry stop it! Get ready. We're going to be late." He whines but he's smiling.

They get to work mostly on time. Harry walks in the door a minute before Louis so no one suspects them riding together.

-

Louis steps out of the bathroom for the fourth time back into his office. He smiles down at his belly that pokes out a bit when he sits down.

"Hi little one." He whispers and rubs his belly. 

He gets started again on the same sentence he's been trying to type for thirty minutes. It's not his fault he can barely control his bladder! 

His phone dings and he huffs. It's impossible for him to get anything done today.

"I just nearly threw up all over the model in here. Hope your day is going better than mine xxx."

Louis giggles. Yes, he's at least having a better day than Harry. He rolls his eyes lovingly.

"I've peed seven times since this morning. I guess it's going ok, at least I can keep my stomach in place xxx."

He laughs and starts again on that stupid bloody sentence.

" :( not my fault Baby Lime doesn't like anything I eat. Apparently it's not a health nut like me."

"You've got to get off those baby sites and think of better nicknames."

"want to do lunch in an hour, nearly finished up with this shoot ?"

"Yes . Now stop texting me, I'm busy. xxx."

An hour passes and Louis at least types two more sentences before he goes for another wee.

He walks back to his office and giggles when Harry turns around seductively in his chair.

"Anyone order a sexy photographer?" Louis rolls his eyes lovingly again.

"Not me."

"Hm. Sorry wrong office."

"You can stay if you'd like."

Harry kisses him quickly on the lips.

"Harry! We can't do that here!"

"Too late. Already done. Where do you want to eat?"

"Well..what can your stomach handle?"

"Absolutely nothing that's why you're deciding."

He presses a hand into his belly that just can't stay settled.

"How about..wings?"

"Wings?"

Louis nods fervently.

"Yeah. Ohhh with cheese fries!"

"Your wish is my command, my love."

They walk out of Louis' office totally platonically (except Louis might pinch Harry's bum a bit) and head to the wing place up the street. 

Harry scrunches his nose at the smells.

"Are you ok?"

He exhales deeply.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be all right. Can we eat outside though?"

"We'll take it to go and eat in my car." Louis says nodding.

Harry nods. That's a better idea. Outside smells worse.

Louis and Harry both get wings and cheese fries. Louis moans in absolute pleasure at the end of his while Harry makes a bit of a discomforted face. He drops one of his cheese fries and rubs his belly a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"Its not settling well..." He rubs his belly and shoves his face into his hand.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Just give me a minute.."

He inhales and exhales deeply before gagging.

"Harry should I-"

Before he can finish Harry throws up all over his car. Louis sighs.

"Lou..m'so so sorry.."

"It's payback I suppose from me throwing up on your shoes."

-

Harry's fourteen weeks now and finally feeling more like himself. He's also sporting quite the cute bump. Louis' sixteen weeks now and his belly is officially rounded out and poking slightly out of tops. 

They can still hide it for a bit longer but they'll have to announce it soon. 

Louis is over at his house now and they're watching The Notebook. Both have cried twice already and Harry's contemplating shutting it off due to their emotional distress.

"I find out the gender in three weeks!" Louis says, moving a bit from his spot cuddled into Harry.

"I know! I can't wait. I've still got a ways to go."

"It goes by fast."

"I want to do a pregnancy photo shoot of you when you start getting big. I think Vogue would love it if you shot a piece."

Louis frowns.

"I don't know..maybe. I'm a bit embarrassed of my body already.."

"You shouldn't be, it's beautiful."

"We'll see. But what about you? I want some professional pictures of you too.."

"Can't quite takes selfies with my type of camera love." He giggles softly.

"Could you teach me and maybe I could take them?"

"We'll see, Boo. We've still got a while."

"I need to tell my mum I'm pregnant.." Louis says with a sigh. 

He's sort of mad at himself for not telling her sooner.

"I do as well. I feel so bad not telling her already."

"I do too...plus I want my mum to meet you."

"I'm off on vacation in a few weeks..shall we go then?"

"If I can get all my photos taken for the week, I don't see why not."

Louis giggles. 

“We’re meeting each other’s mums, how very domestic of us.”

“Yes. To tell them we’re both pregnant…not by each other. VERY domestic of us.”

“Oh shut up and kiss me you fool.”


	11. To Mummy's House We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis' mum and Louis meets Harry's mum.

Two weeks later and the boys are finally off so they can go tell their mum's about their pregnancies. 

Louis is eighteen weeks and getting pretty big. His belly officially pushes through all his clothes and he finally gave in and told his boss he was pregnant and would have to take time off when the baby arrived. His boss was lovely and understood of course. He hasn't told his co-workers but he assumes they'll know soon enough.

Harry also told their boss and she was delighted at the fact that two of her employees were pregnant at the same time. Harry's pretty sure she wouldn't be happy to know the two are also in a relationship but that's still under wraps for the time being, thankfully. 

Harry's sixteen weeks and has a pretty good-sized bump himself. He's started doing all sorts of yoga to ensure he doesn't have back problems. He's always had a bad back so he knew he needed to find something to help. He's asked Louis to do it with him but the older boy just laughs and finishes off a pack of Twizzlers every time. 

Harry's pretty sure the boy has cleaned out every store in a nearby radius' Twizzlers supply.

They only get to stay with their mum's for a week so they decide to go to Louis' mum's house for two days and Harry's mum's for two and when they get back, Louis has his gender reveal appointment.

Louis pulls up to his mum's house at around half three and shakes Harry awake. The poor boy's stomach can't always handle long car rides so it's always better to let him sleep. He rubs his eyes sleepily and grins.

"I can't believe I get to meet THE JOHANNAH! She's such a legend!!"

"So I've heard." Louis mumbles. 

He knocks on the door annoyed.

Jay answers with a smile and a child on her hip.

"Hi darling!"

"Hi mum." Louis says grumpily.

"I'm Harry! Harry Styles. It's so nice to meet you, I love your work!!"

"Welcome dear! Thank you! I'm afraid I don't have the body I used to." She laughs and Harry cackles. 

Louis rolls his eyes and kisses the small child Jay is holding.

"Harry, this is Ernest." He says flatly and Harry frowns at his attitude.

"Hi Ernie! It's nice to meet you." The boy giggles and Harry let's out a squeal.

"So...you said you had news and by looking at you I'm pretty sure I know what it is." Jay says with a large smile.

"Yeah. M'pregnant. Can I go lie down?"

Jay frowns at her son's odd behavior.

"I guess. But first I'd like to know a little bit about your life. A bit has changed I assume."

"Yeah. I got a sperm donor, got inseminated, met Harry, fell in love with Harry who is a photographer at Vogue, Harry got pregnant and now we're here." He says in one breath and pinches his nose. "Can I go lie down now?"

"Well..um. I guess, dear. Could I at least know how far along you are?"

"18 weeks. Harry's sixteen. Ok I'll see you later."

Harry frowns but goes to follow him.

"I'd really like to nap alone. You can stay down here with the legend." He rolls his eyes and walks up the stairs, slamming the door.

Harry stays down and talks with Jay and even meets all of Louis' siblings. He tells the older siblings and Jay about his abusive ex and they all nearly cry feeling terrible for him. He tears up a bit himself when talking about how Louis basically saved him from it all. 

Which is true. In the past, he probably would've gotten back with Drew out of fear.

He gets a bit concerned when Louis still hasn't come back down from his room. He excuses himself from the twin girls, Phoebe and Daisy talking his ears off, to go and check on the older boy. 

He knocks on the door he assumes Louis is in considering it's the only closed door upstairs.

He doesn't get a reply but walks in anyway. He sees Louis wrapped in a ball under the comforter.

"Lou? Are you awake?"

"Yes.." He mumbles barely audible under the thick comforter.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you come down? Your mum wants to know all about your pregnancy."

"I'm sure she does."

"Louis what is going on with you?"

Louis sniffles and Harry dives for the bed. He rubs the boy's feathered hair and sighs.

"What is it? Did I do something?"

"N-no. You're great. It's just...shit. It's so stupid but...you kept talking about how my mum's this legend and it's true she is but...to be that legend she had to miss a lot of my childhood. It's not her fault, really. She had to support her family somehow but...I don't know. She missed a lot."

"Louis...I'm so sorry. If I would've known.."

"No, love. It's my fault. I'm so hormonal. I cry at everything. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Lou. I'm going thru the same thing you know."

Louis smiles and the pair walks back downstairs. His mum doesn't question him, only cuddles him in for a hug and the family spends the rest of the two days inseparable talking about baby names and such. 

He's quite sulky when he has to leave but he's excited to meet Harry's mum.

Well. Excited and nervous. 

It's weird because Louis very rarely ever gets nervous but the closer Harry gets to his mum's house the more his palms begin to sweat. And when he pulls into the actual driveway, he feels like his heart might beat out of his chest completely.

"Stop being so nervous, Boo."

"What if she doesn't like me? I'm huge."

"You're pregnant."

"Exactly!! She's going to think so lowly of me."

"Louis, I'm the one who got knocked up by my ex. What you did was sweet and special. She'll love it."

Anne opens the door before Harry can even get up to the door to knock.

"My baby!!!!!!!! How are you?"

"Mum! I'm great. This is Louis." He points to Louis who's standing behind him shyly, covering his belly with his arms.

"Oh hello Louis dear! How far along are you now?"

Louis smiles.

"How did you-"

"I told her weeks ago." Harry smiles and Louis hits his arm playfully.

"I'm eighteen weeks. Harry's right behind me."

"Right behind you? What do you mean?" 

She looks confused and Louis' eyes widen because he's pretty sure he just told Anne her son was having a baby.

"Funny story mum....I'm pregnant too...surprise! Sixteen weeks." 

He beams and her eyes widen before scrambling over and hugging him tight.

"Oh my goodness! You boys are about to be very busy, aren't you? I can't believe you didn't tell me Harry Edward!"

"Sorry mum. I was going to, I just wanted to tell you in person."

Harry cries when he tells his mum about Drew knocking him up. Anne cries along with him and Louis finds himself crying too. He absolutely hates that something so terrible happened to Harry. Harry's still affected by it, sometimes acts a bit sheepish in bed and Louis just feels terrible.

Louis meets Harry's sister, Gemma and absolutely adores her. She's just like Harry only a bit sassier which Louis likes because he's quite sassy himself. 

Like Louis family, Harry's family is very happy for both boys and can't wait to meet each baby. They leave happy and about twenty pounds heavier from Anne's cooking.

Harry grabs Louis' hand with a dopey smile.

"What's got you so happy Curly?"

"I'm just content with life."

"Good. Because so am I."


	12. Oh Boy, I Love You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gender reveal, a case of the flu, and a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the two prompts I got on Tumblr, keep them coming (:
> 
> Also I really hope you like this chapter, its a cliffhanger! 
> 
> MUCH drama coming up soon. 
> 
> Comment(:

The next week passes by in a blur of projects for the work the pair has to get done that they missed the week prior. Louis had to reset his gender reveal for the next week due to how much work he had to get done.

Which is where they are now.

Louis is bouncy and giggly sitting in the waiting room twenty weeks pregnant. 

Harry is beside him, 18 weeks, with far less enthusiasm. He's excited to find out the gender of course but he's just exhausted. It's 7:30 AM after all. Louis booked the earliest appointment he could, unable to wait much longer. 

Harry rubs a hand over the swell of his belly and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'm soooo excited!"

"M'exhausted."

Louis frowns.

"Could you at least be a bit excited for me?"

"Louis..I am. I'm so excited. I can't wait to figure out what our first little one's gender is. I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night. I think I'm going to have to buy one of those pregnancy pillow things. My back is already starting to really hurt."

"Yeah? I thought yoga was supposed to help?"

"It helps a bit. But I've got such a bad back that I don't think anything will help completely."

Louis' frown deepens.

"I'll give you a massage when we get back to your house."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise. And you can nap."

"You're the greatest, really."

"I know."

"Tomlinson?"

"That's meeeee!" 

He rushes over to his nurse, giving her a hug. He's quite close with his nurse, Harry too considering how much they come here.

"Gender reveal today, yeah?" The nurse, Perrie asks.

Louis beams.

"Yeah! Finally! I was supposed to come last week but work got in the way."

She sets him up in an ultrasound room and the pair waits for the doctor. She comes in not long after and sets the device on Louis' rounded belly. 

The familiar thudding sound fills the room and Louis beams again. But that's not even the best part as he looks to the screen and sees a fully developed baby.

"Wow! It's...it's a complete baby now."

"He."

"W-what?"

"He is a complete baby now."

"It's a BOY??"

She smiles.

"It's a boy. Congratulations, Louis."

"Harry, we're having a boy!"

"I know!" 

Harry gets up quickly and leans over as far as his belly will allow and kisses Louis.

\--

As luck would have it, Harry has the flu two weeks later when it's his turn for his gender reveal. 

He's twenty weeks and completely miserable and has only left his bed to throw up.

He hasn't even gotten the energy yet to call Louis and tell him he's dying from illness. He doesn't want the poor boy to worry but Louis' calling for the second time now so he figures he should let him know.

"Good morning love." He rasps out.

"Harry, you sound terrible. I guess I won't be picking you up for work.."

"Yeah..think I've picked up the flu."

"I guess we know why your tummy was feeling off last night."

"Yeah..glad you went back to your place."

"Did you call the doctor?"

"Yeah. I had to call to cancel my gender reveal this afternoon. She said just to stay hydrated and stay in bed."

"I'm coming over right now to take care of you."

"Babe, no. I don't want you getting this. You have our boy to think about."

"You're pregnant, too."

"Yeah but I've already caught it. There's no point in you catching it too."

Louis stays silent, obviously contemplating what to do. He sighs in defeat.

"Ok babe. Well let me know how you feel later on, ok? I'll let everyone know you won't be at work."

"Can't do that. They'll know we're together."

"Well I'll tell Lou at least. I'm pretty sure she knows about us."

Harry giggles softly.

"She has a way of figuring things out."

"I love you, H. Please feel better."

"I love you, Louis. Have a good day at work."

-

Harry sleeps for most of the day, only getting up to throw up twice so he figures that's progress. 

He's walking back to his bed after heaving up the soup he made earlier when he hears the doorbell ring. 

He smiles.

It must be Louis coming over to cuddle him despite his pleas for him to stay away. 

He's secretly glad.

He opens the door ready to give him a lecture on why he should stay home when his mouth drops.


	13. Un-welcomed Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits Harry from his past

Drew shoves him hard back into his house.

"W-what are you doing here? You said you would stay away if I-"

"I know what I said, Harry. But that was before. You're having my baby now."

"N-no I'm not..."

"Harry, your belly is sticking out from your shirt, are you really trying to tell me you aren't pregnant?"

"I-it's not yours.."

"We both know it is."

"I-I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yes, I know that too. That little short guy who's pregnant too. You do get busy, don't you slut?"

"Leave me alone."

"I can't now. You're having my baby."

"Drew, leave us alone. We both know you don't care about this baby."

"Oh but I do. You know that my son gets my family's fortune when he turns 18, Harry. So you understand that I have to have this baby with you. I'm going to take him from you."

"It might not even be a boy..."

"I'm sure it. I only make boys. Now come with me quietly or your little boyfriend is dead."

"N-no..."

"Harry, don't make me kill you both."

"You need me..I'm pregnant. I have to be alive for the baby."

"Only until the baby arrives. I'll be killing you then."

Harry sobs because this can't be happening. But he has to protect Louis. 

Drew grabs him by the neck and pulls him to the car.  
They drive for a while until they reach what Harry remembers is Drew's house. 

The boy pulls him from the car while he kicks and screams.

"Shut up or I swear I'll shoot you."

Harry bites his lip hard trying not to cry.

Drew brings him into the house, tying him to his bed.

"You understand I have to tie you up right? I can't have you leaving me."

Harry continues to sob. He feels bile rise in his throat.

"D-Drew...please. I-I'm sick...I-I have the flu. I'm gonna be sick. You don't want throw up on your sheets, do you?"

Drew curses under his breath and unties Harry's arms.

He puts a gun to his back, gripping his wrists as Harry inches to the bathroom.

"Can I close the door? My stomach is really upset..."

Drew scrunches his nose but nods.

"You have twenty seconds before I bang the door down. Don't even think about doing anything stupid or I swear I'll kill your stupid boyfriend. I know where he lives. I've been watching you for weeks."

Harry shudders and nods. Drew closes the door and Harry sighs. He pats his leg, thanking God his cell phone is in there and that Drew is too stupid to check him for it. 

He quickly texts Louis "help." And dials 911. The operator answers just as Drew bursts thru the door.

"You stupid bitch! I told you not to do anything stupid!" 

He punches Harry in the face and he falls back, phone dropping to the floor and the screen shattering at their feet. 

Harry quickly shields his belly so Drew can't hurt his baby. Drew grabs him by the neck and slams his head into the wall. Harry's vision swims and he can feel himself losing consciousness but he begins screaming out Drew's address so the operator can hear him. 

Drew curses and crushes the phone beneath his feet and hits Harry's head against the wall again.

Then everything goes dark.

-

It's bright when he wakes up.

Too bright. 

And someone is sobbing beside him. His head is absolutely killing him. He opens his eyes blearily and panics when he sees he's in the hospital. 

Memories of what happened flood his mind and he feels around quickly on his belly sighing when he feels it's still rounded.

"Harry?! Harry! Thank God!!!"

It's Louis. 

He smiles weakly and reaches out blindly for the boy's hand. He grips it and chokes out another sob.

"Baby?" Harry rasps out, feeling his belly.

"Yes baby. She's ok. She's great, even."

"She?"

Louis laughs wetly.

"Yeah babe. It's a girl. They found out on the ultrasound. You were awake but a bit out of it."

Harry smiles. 

A girl. 

He's having a daughter. And Drew nearly killed him for a son. He panics thinking of his ex.

"D-Drew?"

"He's gone. He's gone baby, it's ok. The 911 operator was able to hear the address you gave her. You did so good, H. You're so brave. Luckily, a police officer was close and came. Drew ran but they caught up with him and he's gone now, baby. He's in jail."

Harry smiles, he's safe. He goes to sit up and Louis pushes him down quickly.

"No baby, lie back down. You have a really bad concussion and pretty bad bruising on your neck. You're also sporting quite the fever. How are you feeling?"

Harry frowns at that.

"Hurts."

"I bet. You're going to be ok though, I promise. Shit Harry. Don't ever scare me like that again. I'm always gong to be around you now. I'm never leaving you."

"Do you-would you like to move in with me?" Harry rasps out, the first real sentence he's been able to say.

"Really? You aren't just saying that because you're on heavy pain meds are you? Do you actually want me to move in?"

Harry beams and nods before groaning as it hurts his head and neck.

"Yes! Yes baby, I will! Of course I will! I love you so much Harry. I don't know what I would've done if he would've hurt you any further."

Harry nods and a sob escapes, his emotions from the day finally catching up to him.

"Oh Harry! It's ok. He can't hurt you ever again. I'm here. Nothing can harm you."

"C-could've hurt our daughter.."

"No way. Not our baby girl. She's strong, H. She was kicking away in your belly. Doctor said you should feel it soon."

"I-I wish I could've seen it."

"Well, you did but like I said you were completely out of it."

"I wish I could remember."

"It's ok, love. If you'd like I can get the doctor to do another."

And of course, Louis fulfills that promise and the doctor does another ultrasound.


	14. The One Where They Name Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both babies kick and get names (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii, sorry for the wait!
> 
> I hope you all like it (: 
> 
> it's sort of a filler but both babies needed names!
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, if you have a request for a one shot-my tumblr is HazzaMyLouWorld 
> 
> Check it out (:

Harry has to stay in the hospital for observation for two more days. His mum and Gemma come to visit and Harry's surprised when Louis' mum comes to visit him also. They tell their mum's of their plan to move in together and both women are happy for them.

-

It takes two weeks for Harry to feel like his normal self again. He still has night terrors of Drew but Louis' there for him. He always is now that he's moved in. They hired movers to move all the big furniture and now he and Louis are busy redecorating his house with a mix of both of their possessions. 

Louis is just setting out a collage picture frame with both babies' ultrasounds when he feels an odd sensation in his belly. 

He puts a hand to it and it happens again. He giggles happily and squeals.

"Hazza!!" He screeches and Harry drops the spoons he was rearranging and bolts to the den.

"Lou?! What's wrong baby?! Is something wrong with our boy?!"

"N-no. Everything's perfect, Harry. He's kicking." 

Harry's eyes widen and his mouth stretches into a wide grin. Louis is 24 weeks now so they were expecting this soon but it's still such a nice surprise. 

Harry puts a hand to his rounded belly which has doubled in size and now sticks out far in front of the short boy.

"Hi little lad. Gonna kick for me too?" The baby kicks out at Harry and he giggles.

"Wow he's strong."

"Yeah, I have a feeling he'll be keeping me up at night."

Harry's a bit jealous if he's honest with himself. He's twenty two weeks and has felt small butterflies but not an real kicks and he knows it's coming it's just-he's impatient is all.

It's not long before the boys get too exhausted to decorate any longer and fall onto the couch. Harry cuddles into Louis with a groan. Cuddling has become quite hard for the pair, as both their bellies are quite big now so they pretty much just cuddle into each other's neck.

Harry reaches out to rub at Louis' belly. The baby kicks out excitedly and he giggles.

Louis kisses his head with a sigh.

"Tired, love?" Harry asks.

"Yeah. My back's starting to give me trouble now."

"I told you to do yoga with me, Lou!"

"M'too big to do it now." He mumbles.

"You know the trial is in two weeks.." Harry says, biting his lip.

He's tried not to think about Drew's sentencing, instead focusing on moving Louis in but every night it comes to the forefront of his mind. He has to face the boy who nearly killed him and his child.

"I know, love..how do you feel?"

"Ok I guess. As long as they don't give him less time than he deserves...what if he gets out, Lou? What if they let him free in a year? He'll come for us.."

Louis can tell Harry's on the verge of a panic attack so he tightens his grip on him.

"Harry that won't happen. He kidnapped you, beat you up, and nearly murdered you." Harry shivers at that.

"It's going to be ok, I promise. I told you I would protect you and that means our children as well."

"I'd like you to adopt my daughter.."

"Yeah? Wow Haz. That's amazing. I..I would also like you to adopt my son.."

"Of course I will."

"They need names."

"Let's think of them later, I'm knackered."

"Ok love. Let's get you two in bed."

They cuddle up into bed, Harry on his comfortable pregnancy pillow and Louis huffing, turning from side to side to get comfortable.

"You ok, love?"

"He won't stop kicking now. And my back hurts so bad, I can't get comfortable."

"I told you to get a bloody pregnancy pillow!"

"I know but I didn't listen, ok?! That's not really helping me right now, thanks."

Harry huffs but trudges out of bed and into the closet.

"What are you-"

Without a word, he pulls out another pregnancy pillow.

"I knew you'd give in sometime. Thought I'd be prepared"

"Thank you babe. Thank you so so so much, you're a life saver really."

-

Sex has become a bit..challenging for the two pregnant lovers. Both their bellies are quite big now. Harry's twenty-three weeks and Louis is twenty-five and both babies are measuring ahead so making love is a bit hard.

Still they find a way somehow but both come out of it sore and exhausted. So, Louis doesn't really blame Harry for being passed out beside him right now. He also wants to be passed out but Harry is lucky enough to not feel the kicks of his baby yet. Usually Louis loves the feeling of his son rolling around inside of him but not when he's exhausted. He's been kicking for hours now, keeping Louis awake. He's tossed and turned and shifted his belly on his pregnancy pillow, even softly rubbing his belly to soothe him but nothing is working. 

Louis mind is also racing because well, Harry was right. 

His son and Harry's daughter don't have names. And their due dates are fast approaching and he's getting terribly tired of people asking him his baby's name. He feels like a terrible parent for not having an answer.

So really, who can blame him for patting Harry's shoulder to wake him?

Harry, of course, grumbles and mumbles something to him, swatting his hand away and goes back to sleep.  
Louis frowns at that and pushes Harry a bit harder. The curly haired boy groans but blinks himself awake this time.

"What Lou? M'tired..."

"Well Harold, so am I. I'm knackered but this baby won't stop kicking me and I can't sleep and he doesn't have a NAME."

"Mph." Harry moans, burying his face into his pillow.

"I don't expect you to care..." Louis sniffles. 

Harry sighs deeply and sits up beside Louis, rubbing his eyes.

"All right. Names. Let's do boys first."

"Gabe?"

"No."

"What about...Kevin?"

"Louis, no that's awful."

"Atticus?"

"No."

"Benjamin?"

"Noooo."

"What about.....Noah?"

"I actually like that..."

"What do you think babes? You like the name Noah?" Louis feels a jolt and giggles.

"I think he likes it."

"I think so too. Goodnight."

"Harry!!!!"

"Ugh fine. Middle names...what about James?"

"That's Liam and Niall's middle name. I've always liked it. Hmm..Noah James..I love it. I think he does too, he's going crazy in there."

Harry smiles softly.

"Now...girl names."

"Ok I've been thinking of this for a long time actually for you, Haz...what about Lily?"

"Lily? Hm...I really like that actually. What about for a middle name?"

"Anne? Like your mum?"

"How long have you thought this over, Lou?"

"I've been up all night. What do you think?"

Harry nods.

"Well...what do you think little one? Do you like Lilly Anne?" He feels a jolt from his belly this time.

"Harry, did she just-"

"I think...Louis! She kicked!!"

Louis puts a hand to Harry's rounded belly and waits half a second before Lily kicks again.

"It feels so different from the inside!"

"I know!"

The pair both end up staying up all night with two active babies. Louis, who was grumpy before, can't keep the smile from his face now as both his son and his daughter kick away at he and the love of his life's palms.


	15. Not Broken, Just Bent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go to Drew's trial and then have a baby shower!

Harry is shaking like a leaf. 

It's the day of Drew's sentencing and he's shaking so bad he can't put his bow tie on. Louis clucks from behind him worriedly and fixes it for the poor boy. Lily kicks like crazy, sensing her father's anxiety and normally he would enjoy it but right now it's making him feel queasier than he already does from being nervous.

"I'm scared, Louis."

"I know babe, but you shouldn't be. He can't hurt you or your baby girl."

Harry rubs a comforting hand to his belly.

"She's going crazy."

"She knows you're scared, love. Noah's been going crazy as well. But I did eat frosted mini wheats this morning so he's on a sugar high."

Harry giggles softly. 

He and Louis' bellies can't be hidden whatsoever anymore. He's six months now and Louis is twenty-six weeks. They've had to make two trips to buy bigger clothes and they can only assume with how big they're getting that they'll be making another trip soon.

"Love you know you don't have to be in there when they sentence him, right? We don't have to go."

"No, Lou. I want to be there. I want to look him in the eye and make sure he knows he didn't break me."

"That's my brave boy." Louis says with a smile.

Louis and Harry walk into the courtroom, sitting down in the first row. Harry sees Drew's parents on the other end, crying. They see Harry and walk up to him immediately. Harry burrows into Louis a bit nervous.

"Harry, we just wanted you to know that we in no way condone our son's behavior and we hope someday you can forgive us. You'll be a lovely father. We'll stay away so you can raise your baby with this young man, I presume." Drew's mum says.

Harry smiles up at her and nods, not feeling up to saying much back.

Drew walks in with guards on either side of him and smiles evilly at Harry. Harry shrinks back, letting out a quiet sob. Louis holds him tight and rubs his belly gently.

Drew is sentenced to 45 years to life in prison. His charges are rape (Harry told the officers of what he did prior), battery and assault, kidnapping, and attempted murder. 

Harry leaves the courtroom with a sigh of relief. He finally feels safe. 

Sure the nightmares will remain but the person behind them no longer can hurt him.

\--

Lou gathers everyone in the office and throws Harry and Louis a baby shower once they announce the genders and names of their babies. She says they're having a joint one because 'they're best friends and both pregnant, how sweet and convenient' but she gives them both a wink signaling she's know what's up. 

They've kept a pretty good low profile still and so far no one has questioned them. Louis is seven months now and Harry is right behind him at twenty-six weeks. 

Sleeping is becoming a rarity making both boys grumpy and all they want to do is eat. 

And sometimes cry. 

But mostly eat. 

Louis has to switch back and forth from standing to sitting, as doing either for too long is murderous to his back. Both boy's middles are nice and round now and they're both getting back aches to prove it. 

Also, Louis has gotten a new amazing symptom-heartburn. 

He can barely eat anything without feeling the burn of acid at the back of his throat and deep in his chest. It's miserable and he really just wants to be at home but he has to stay at work until the last few weeks. He wants as much time off as possible when the babies arrive.

So, yeah. 

The work baby shower was a nice surprise. They got loads of clothes and diapers and all sorts of contraptions they know nothing about (luckily Lou is there to explain, she has a daughter). They each eat nearly an entire cake and loads of crisps and cookies that people brought. 

They feel so loved and both boys cry at some point in the day.

When Jay and Anne get wind that the office threw the boys a baby shower they begin planning like crazy for their own. They don't tell the boys anything about it, including when it is. Both boys just let the women plan.

So when Niall and Liam (and ViVi too!) wake them exactly a week later to buy baby furniture, one would think they would feel something was up. 

Today, all they feel is grumpy and sleepy.

"Come onnnnnn. Noah and Lily need something to sleep on you know!" Niall sing songs, trying desperately for the sixth time to get the pregnant boys' out of bed.

"Leave m'aloooone, Niall! You of all people should understand. Babies kept us up all night long." Louis moans, throwing a pillow in the general direction of Niall.

"I do! But we've got to get going, I'm sorry!"

"T's so early. Why can't we go this afternoon?"

"Vivi's naps are in the afternoons. Now up, up, up!"

"I don't feel goodddd." Louis moans, putting his hands to his knees once he's up. "I have heartburn and I haven't even eaten anything yet." He rubs a fist to his chest with a pout.

Niall and Liam push both boys to the car and take off. Louis and Harry coo at Vivi in the backseat, bad moods forgotten.

They shop around for two hours. Lily gets a nice white crib and Noah gets a dark brown one. They also pick out dressers and rockers and swings because Niall swears they are the must-have thing.

"Can we go home now? My back is killing me.." Louis moans, kneading his fingers into his back.

"Ehm..." Niall looks at his phone, "Yeah, yeah. Good to go, Tommo."

They load everything into the car and drive off toward their home. Louis unlocks the door and walks hand in hand with Harry into the house, Niall and Liam following. 

The lights flicker on suddenly and..

"SURPRISE!" Louis squeals in glee at his family but Harry drops his hand.

Louis looks at the boy noticing he's gone pale. He grips his hand back and realizes the boy is sweating.

"Harry..?" 

He touches the boy's chest and realizes his breathing is way too fast. He also hasn't said anything yet.

"Um...I..I think he's having a panic attack.." Anne runs toward him with a frown.

"Harry, love?"

Harry begins breathing loudly and a sob escapes. He then takes off toward his bedroom upstairs.

"Harry!" Louis calls.

He looks around the room at the shocked faces of his and Harry's friends and family.

"I..I better go check on him." 

Louis waddles up the stairs as quickly as he can and knocks on the bedroom door. He doesn't get a response but he opens the door anyway. 

He sees Harry sitting on the bed, trying to take deep breaths.

"Harry?" Louis asks softly, waddling over to the bed resting heavily upon it once he arrives.

"I-I don't know what happened, Lou...when everyone screamed I just...my mind filled with what happened with Drew and I just freaked out...I-I'm so embarrassed, Lou. Everybody saw.."

"Don't ever be embarrassed about that, Harry! You went through a traumatic experience. Everyone understands."

"I feel bad. Everyone wanted to surprise me."

"Don't worry about that at ALL, love. I do think you should see a therapist maybe. It might be good to talk things out."

Harry nods, sniffling.

"C-can we go down to the party now?"

"Of course!"

They go back downstairs and no one asks what happened and Harry's so grateful for that. 

Lily kicks happily in his belly and everyone touches his belly to feel. He eats way more than he should but he's happy. And Louis is too. 

Except...he's getting pretty uncomfortable now. 

Noah is quite literally doing front rolls in his tummy and it's stretching his skin in ways he didn't know possible. 

And his back. 

Noah is measuring ahead but Louis feels like he's around fifty pounds with how much his back is killing him. He sits down on a chair with a huff. He places his plate of food on his belly and eats his weight in delicious party food. Niall walks over with a sympathetic smile.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Terribly. I had no idea how much of a pain pregnancy is."

"Welcome to fatherhood." Niall smirks.

They get so many gifts at their shower they're unsure where to even put it all. Zayn offers to stay after the shower and begin painting the nurseries. Louis is super thankful because Zayn has only known him a few months and to offer to do such a daunting task-it's nice.

Harry picked a nice lilac for Lily's room and white furniture. Zayn offers to paint her name and a Lilly flower above her bed and Harry nearly cries. He also nearly knocks Zayn over with a hug. Zayn groans but hugs him back, not one to show affection.

Louis chooses a tan color for Noah's walls and wants to do a nautical theme. Zayn even paints an anchor on the wall beside his name and it's just so adorable that Louis too gives Zayn a big hug.

At the end of the day, Harry and Louis are snug in bed, exhausted. They can't really cuddle anymore, mostly cuddling with their respective pregnancy pillows but love still radiates thru them both.

"Rub my back, Hazza."

"Rub my belly after."

"We're so romantic."

"Would you rather have sex?"

"I might throw up acid on you if we do. I have killer heartburn."

"Let's not try."

True to their word, Harry massages Louis' back for nearly an hour until they switch and Louis rubs Harry's belly soothingly to calm Lily down. 

And the only moans are those when each boy hits a particularly sore spot on each other.

They're so stereotypically pregnant.


	16. We Do Have A Policy On These Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' boss has a talk with him

Louis is eight months pregnant and basically miserable beyond belief. 

He's huge and Noah has his days and nights mixed up apparently because he kicks Louis relentless at night, giving him little to no rest. 

Actually..

Louis is pretty sure the kid never sleeps because he's always kicking. And he loves it. He truly does but he's getting bigger now and his kicks aren't the mellow little taps he used to feel-they're full force kicks that nearly take his breath away. 

Still, he has to go to work, which is why he's up at such an ungodly hour fixing himself a bowl of cereal. It's shit when Harry doesn't have to work with him because he has to fix his own breakfast. 

He hears a soft creaking noise from the staircase and turns to see a sleepy Harry waddling down the stairs.

"Lily poo keeping you up, love?"

"No...she's sleepin'. I'm supposed to go over to Gemma's today for shopping."

"Yeah? Sounds fun. Quite jealous actually. I don't want to go to work."

"You love work."

"Still. It's quite shit being away from you."

"Sap. Do you mind dropping me off at Gemma's?"

"Course I don't mind. But..what's wrong with your car?"

Harry's cheeks turn pink and he looks down with a pout.

"What is it?"

"I..um....I can't fit behind the wheel anymore."

Louis can't help but bust out laughing at that.

"Shut up! I nearly wrecked leaving my therapy session the other day."

Harry has started therapy and so far it seems to be helping majorly. He doesn't have nightmares anymore and loud noises don't set him off either. Louis is so glad and he's so happy he suggested it.

"I'm sorry, lovely. I knew that sports car would do you no good when you got further along."

"Ok ok ok. Will you take me or not?"

"How can I say no to you? Of course I will."

Harry gets dressed quickly and Louis drops him off on his way to work, kissing him and promising to be back before dinner.

He's actually early for once to work and he gets busy on his latest assignment. He's trying to finish as much as he can before he has to go on paternity leave. It's fast approaching as he's already 32 weeks.

"Louis, dear? May I speak with you in my office for a moment?"

Louis' stomach drops. The head exec of Vogue just asked him to come to her office. He's never ever been in trouble at work before. He nods quickly and gets up flustered. He's so nervous his palms are sweating and Noah causes a fuss in his belly. He rubs at it soothingly, not needing a distraction and waddles to her office.

"Sit down, Louis. I know you must be exhausted."

He nods biting his lip and sits down.

"Don't be nervous dear. I just have to ask you something."

"Y-yes?"

"Are you and Mr. Styles seeing each other?"

"Um...."

"I've been told already."

"Yes..we are. But it's quite serious! I don't think we'll break up soon or anything, I mean we're both pregnant and-and we won't like have sex at work or anything." He blabs, face turning nearly purple in embarrassment at his last words.

"Louis, calm down. It's not good for the little guy, ok? I don't think you and Mr. Styles would do such things. It's just we do have a policy on these things."

Louis bites his lip harder.

"And what would that policy be?"

"You have to be married or engaged."

-

Louis chews on his lip the entire ride over to Gemma's. He's quite nervous to tell Harry about what his boss said. He knows he wants to marry Harry but what if the curly headed boy doesn't feel the same? 

It's quite soon after all.

He pulls up to Gemma's and waddles to the door slowly, ringing the doorbell.

Gemma walks up with a smile.

"Louis, come in!" She squeals.

"Oh your belly is just adorable!" 

She puts her hands immediately to the sides where Noah kicks out at her. She lets out another squeal and Louis smiles.

"Where's Curly?" He asks, looking around seeing no sign of him.

She sighs.

"He's in my bed. He hasn't been feeling well since lunch." 

Louis frowns, waddling as quickly as he can towards her room.

Once inside, he hears a quiet moan from the lump of covers in her bed.

"Hazza? Everything ok?"

"Hurts."

Louis' heart drops. Not now. He's only 30 weeks.

"What hurts?"

"Ughhhhhh. My chest and my tummy. It feels like an elephant is sitting on my belly and Lily won't stop kicking around. And my throats burning."

Louis let's out a sigh of relief then a giggle.

Harry removes the covers and looks at him grumpily.

"What?!" He snaps.

"Love...what did you eat today?"

"Three tacos, nachos and cheese, vanilla ice cream and a cookie."

"My poor love. You have heartburn and indigestion."

Harry frowns.

"It really hurts."

"I know love. I've had it for ages. I don't expect you to know what those feel like considering how much of a health nut you are all the time. Welcome to the real word of eating."

"I hate it."

"It tasted good though didn't it?"

Harry frowns again.

"Yes. But it's hurting bad now..."

"I know, babe. Price you have to pay."

"I don't feel good. Can we go home?"

"Of course love."

The pair waddles down the stairs and wave goodbye to Gemma.

Once inside, Harry groans turning to his side.

"I wanna go straight to bed.."

"No dinner?"

Harry groans again.

"Ok, fair enough. No dinner. For you at least." He mumbles.

Harry's belly makes an upset rumble.

"Love? I think you might have some gas bubbles..those make your belly pretty achy too.."

"Shut up Louis! I haven't passed wind."

Louis giggles.

"I know love. They're trapped."

Harry turns away from him mortified as he continues to laugh.

He pulls into the driveway and Harry quickly waddles up to their bedroom.

Louis decides he can tell the poor boy about work later.

He fixes himself spaghetti for dinner because he's actually not half bad at making that. He eats and watches a bit of TV before falling asleep on the couch.

He hears sniffles some odd hours later and wakes immediately. He panics slightly when he realizes he's not in his bed. 

The sniffling continues and he looks around.

"Hazza?"

"W-why didn't you come to bed?"

"I'm sorry, love! I must've fallen asleep! Don't cry.."

"I-I woke up and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry. I know that must've been scary."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Harry, no! Why would I be mad?"

"B-because I went straight to bed without kissing you goodnight."

"Oh love. I understood. You weren't feeling well! How are you now?"

"Sleepy. And Lily is wide-awake. And m' really, really hungry."

"Yeah? I made spaghetti."

"I know. I smelled it upstairs.”

"Want some?"

He nods sleepily, wiping his eyes. He waddles into the kitchen and gets a big plate down and loads it with pasta. 

He goes back into the den and sits heavily on the couch.

"Remember to eat it slow, love. It's late so it might cause some discomfort again."

Harry frowns deeply.

"I don't want to feel bad again.."

"I know you don't, love but you need to eat. If you eat slowly and stay up a while the heartburn won't be as bad."

Harry eats slowly and Louis rubs his belly singing softly to Lily. She finally calms and Louis begins nodding off, trying desperately to stay awake but failing.

"You can go to bed, Boo. M' gonna watch Deal or No Deal until my heartburn settles."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Louis waddles off to bed, sighing as his body hits the pillows.


	17. Engagement or Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis pops the question!

In Louis' defense, they've been terribly busy. He's thirty-four weeks pregnant so they've been getting all things ready for his little lad's arrival. 

Plus, he's been extra busy buying things for another special occasion.

So...no. 

He hasn't told Harry that if they don't get married they have to break up or leave Vogue. He's sort of dreading it which is another reason he's kept it to himself because-what if Harry doesn't want to get married and instead they break up? 

Louis has become quite attached and whereas he doesn't think Harry will say no considering the fact that they live together, there's still a possibility.

But Louis is nearing his paternity leave time and he needs to know if he has a job to come back to so-it's pretty much now or never. Which..sounds bad. It totally seems like that’s why he’s asking Harry but it really isn’t. He’s been planning his proposal to Harry for a while now its just-he figured he’d wait for Harry’s sake. 

He walks into the den where Harry is some yoga pose that Louis' is amazed someone eight months pregnant can do.

"H?"

"Hmmmmm. Yeah love?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hmmm. Relaxing."

"In that position?"

"Keeps Lily off m'bladder and lessens the pressure."

"Still feeling some pressure?"

"Yeah. Doctor said it was normal. Just getting ready slowly for delivery."

Louis hums. HE hasn't felt anything like that and he should be delivering before Harry!

"Well...we need to talk."

"Sounds serious."

"It is, kind of."

"Can we talk when m'done? I'm supposed to be 100% calm through this."

Louis nods, lying back on the couch. Noah scoots up into his ribs and he groans. 

He presses a hand to his rounded belly, pleading with him to stop. 

He doesn't. 

Louis lies down on his side and massages the spot until Noah gets fed up and moves.

It takes Harry other ten minutes but he finally finishes and sits crisscross on the floor, belly hitting his legs.

"Ready to talk."

"Ok..well..two weeks ago, Mariah..you know the exec?"

"Yes, Lou. I know who our boss is, thanks for the review."

They're both quite grumpy lately so Louis takes no offense to the sassy comment.

"Well..she called me into her office and said she found out about us.."

"Oh no, Lou! Are we-are we fired?! She didn't say anything to me...is it just you? That's so unfair!"

"No..no, love. We aren't fired...well, yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..she said we have three options."

"And they are?"

"Leave, break up, or get married."

"What?"

Louis smiles and pulls out a box from his pocket.

"This is totally going to seem like I'm just asking you because we could lose our jobs and I'll admit..it's what prompted me to go ahead. I was going to wait until after the babies but..Harry, I knew from the moment I met you, you were going to be something special. And when you came to my office crying I knew I was in big trouble. I knew I loved you when I told you I was pregnant and you accepted me. I loved you even more when you told me you were pregnant. I want to be a proper family with you. I never thought I'd find someone and now I have. Harry Edward Styles, will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?"

Harry sits with his mouth hanging open, hands perched on his rounded belly. 

Louis can see Lily kicking beneath his palm and he bites his lip, getting nervous because Harry hasn't answered.

"Y-yes! Louis, yes! Of course I will! I...I can't believe all of this! It's so much information thrown at me at one time, I feel a bit dizzy to be honest."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah! Yes, I'm fine! Put that ring on my finger now!" He squeals.

And Louis does. He sighs in relief when it fits, despite Harry's swollen hands.

-

A week later, Louis gives in to Harry's demands and does a pregnancy photo shoot. It's his gift to Harry for saying yes to his proposal. The only catch is that Harry has to be in the pictures as well.

They're both pregnant after all. 

Plus, they need engagement pictures anyway, might as well kill two birds with one stone.

They get an appointment fairly easily with one of Harry's photographer friends, Calvin.

"H, what do I even wear?! I can barely fit into anything! I can't wear a t shirt and sweat pants!!"

Harry huffs, he's not mad at Louis for complaining about clothes. 

He's mad because the boy NEVER listens. 

They've been over this. Hundreds. Of. Times. Plus, he's grumpy anyway. He's thirty-three weeks pregnant and everything feels stretched and achy. It's quite awful but despite all this he still feels beautiful.

"Louis, I am only going to say this ONE MORE TIME, LISTEN UP. Lou is coming by with some clothes she picked out specially made for pregnant men! Plus, a lot of the pictures will be shirtless."

"SHIRTLESS?" Louis chokes down, looking down at his belly. 

It's big and round. 

He doesn't have any stretch marks thankfully but-it's not like a six pack...he's positively FULL with baby at this point.

"Yes, Louis. Shirtless. Pregnancy is beautiful." 

Harry grips the wall and tries his best to lean down and kiss Louis' belly. He can't quite bend over his rounded belly so he huffs and slowly gets down on his knees and kisses it. 

He lets out a low whine when he can't quite get back up.

"You dolt. You shouldn't have done that!" Louis giggles and helps the poor boy off the floor.

"Excuse ME for showing you love!" Harry huffs.

Lou gets them adorable coordinating outfits of course. She's even nice enough to fix their hair and put a bit of make up on them. Louis huffs at this because he might be pregnant but he's still a MAN. 

Harry doesn't complain at all about the make up, quite enjoying getting pampered. 

Harry's quite calm about things anyway.

Once his make up is done, he even does a bit of yoga. 

Louis' pretty sure if he tried that, he'd throw up his entire breakfast. He's quite nauseous lately and Harry's doing a bloody HANDSTAND. Louis' actually pretty sure he couldn't do that even before pregnancy. 

He sees Lily roll in Harry's belly, changing the shape and he giggles.

Calvin comes shortly after and sets everything up for the shoot.

It goes amazing and Louis rather enjoys it. They get many pictures, kissing each other's bumps, sitting crisscrossed and putting hearts over their bellies, and loads of others. 

They're quite cute and Louis even gets a bit emotional. His hormones are so testy lately. He practically growls when Calvin coos at him for crying.

But Harry calms him. He always does.


	18. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis kind of-sorta ruins the meeting with the wedding planner.

Louis is officially nine months pregnant with just four weeks left. 

He decided to go ahead and take paternity leave as Harry wants to start planning NOW for the wedding. It won't take place until after both babies are born and at least nine months old or so, but as Harry says 'you have to start planning nearly a year in advance.' 

The curly headed lad doesn't start his paternity leave for another two weeks but he's taken off today so they can meet with a wedding planner. Despite being terribly uncomfortable at thirty-four weeks pregnant, barely able to fit into anything, and not able to sit or stand for long periods, he still is over the moon about meeting with her. 

Lily must be too because she's kicking him to the point where he's had to stop and catch his breath due to her taking it away from the force of her kicks.

Louis is a bit less enthusiastic about the whole meeting with the wedding planner. It's not that he isn't excited for the wedding. He can't wait to see the curly headed boy walking down the isle toward him, it's just-he's huge. Noah is measuring already at thirty-eight weeks so his belly is stretched far. 

He's pretty sure he can't stretch anymore but he knows he probably will.

They Rock Paper Scissors on who's driving, both not really itching to sit behind a wheel that digs into their bellies. Louis wins thankfully, so he gets to peacefully nap in the passengers seat while Harry shifts and grumbles.

They make it to the wedding planners office on time, which is a surprise to both boys.

They walk into her office and she walks out to greet them with a big smile.

"Hello! Oh wow. You two are both...very pregnant!" She says.

"Yes. We are." Louis says pinching is nose.

"Sorry about him, love. He's ready to pop in a few short weeks."

"That's ok! It's wonderful to meet you both! I'm Jill."

"I'm Harry." He shakes her hand politely.

"I'm Louis. Mind if we sit?" He asks immediately after shaking her hand.

"Yes, of course. Right this way!"

Luckily, they don't have to walk far to her desk and both boys sit down with a sigh of relief.

"Ok so. Let's get started."

Louis tries to pay attention, he really does but he's just so tired. 

Harry is completely enthralled with everything Jill says and they begin making plans quickly. 

It's then that Louis feels a bit of a pain in his belly. It doesn't hurt really, just feels tight, and he even feels it tighten underneath his hand. He rubs at it irritatingly and huffs. It only lasts a mere ten seconds but it has him on edge. 

He's also quite thirsty, unable to grab a bottle of water before Harry pushed him out the door and he desperately wishes Jill would offer some.

"What do you think, Louis?"

Louis snaps back into attention at that, looking back and forth between Harry and Jill with an open mouth.

"I um...." He hisses at the tightness again, "Owww." He puts both hands to his belly.

Harry's face drops immediately.

"Lou?!" 

The tightening stops. 

The pain didn't get any worse that time but it's uncomfortable.

"Sorry...um..my stomach is cramping."

Harry nearly faints at that.

"What?!?"

"I...um I don't know. It just hurts for a few seconds."

"We can do this another time, dears. How far along are you?"

"I'm 36 weeks..."

"Louis, let's go get you checked out."

"I...but the appointment.."

"We can reschedule! No problem at all. Your baby is way more important." Jill says, patting his shoulder.

"Um..ok. Yeah..yeah, let's go."

Harry helps him to the car quickly and shakily puts the keys into the ignition.

"Calm down, Harry..."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that?!"

"Go love. Go!" He squeaks as his belly tightens again.

They drive quickly go to labor and delivery and his doctor brings him back immediately.

"Is...is the baby coming?" Harry asks, rubbing his belly fervently, Lily going absolutely crazy inside.

"No, no love. Don't you boys worry. Louis, you aren't dilated and your contractions aren't timing correctly. What you're experiencing is Braxton Hicks contractions which are just your body's way of practicing for the real deal."

Both boys sigh in relief and Louis is released.

Once at home, Harry hustles him to bed with a big bowl of soup and a giant water bottle.

"Harrrry. I'm fine."

"Louis, the doctor said you needed water and rest. Don't argue with me, I am VERY pregnant, VERY hormonal, and VERY uncomfortable. Now lay down and cuddle me RIGHT NOW." He seethes, teeth gritted.

Louis gets into bed at that and puts his arm around Harry who buries his head into his neck. He rubs Louis belly and feels a kick.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No love. They've stopped." Louis says, turning on the TV.

"Good. Bloody scared me to death, Lou."

"I know, lovely. I'm so sorry. I'm also sorry I ruined our meeting."

"Louis! Shut up, I don't care about that at all. I only care that you're ok!"

And with that, the pair nap the day away. 

That is-until Lily and Noah decide it's time to wake up and party.


	19. I Promise I'm Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a chance Harry might be going into labor.

Louis is thirty-eight weeks and in misery. 

He's just been told by his doctor he's not dilated at all. He cried. Literal fat tears in front of Harry and his doctor. 

He's still crying in fact as the doctor begins Harry's appointment. Since they're both so close to their due dates, they've set their appointments at the same times.

"Louis, please stop crying, Love."

"I-I'm not dilated...AT ALL."

"Neither am I."

"SHUT UP HARRY! You're two weeks behind me."

Harry rolls his eyes and focuses back on his doctor.

"Have you thought of your birth plan yet?"

Harry nods.

"I actually have. I'd really like to have a home birth."

Louis' eyes bulge.

"Home birth?!"

"Yeah, that way I don't have to be in a cold hospital room. I can be in our bedroom, holding your hand with some candles burning and a bath tub that only you and I have been in."

Louis nods. That actually sounds quite nice.

"I think I'd like to do that too.."

"Ok, but you do know that means no pain medication?"

Louis' eyes nearly fall out of his head.

"Yes I do." Harry nods.

"I did not." Louis mumbles.

"I suggest going to a birthing class and learning methods to deal with the pain."

Harry nods.

"I've looked up quite a few. I think I'm going to try one on Monday."

"I want to go!"

"Obviously, love. I wasn't going to go alone."

After getting checked out, Louis and Harry get back into the car.

"Did Niall have medication?" Harry asks.

"No. Said it nearly killed him."

"Hmm. Think I'd like to try it without medication."

Louis nods.

"I'd like to have medication but I'd much rather have him at home than a hospital. They freak me out."

"So birthing class?"

"Birthing class."

-

Birthing class is well-a bit awkward. They're the only couple that are both pregnant and the positions they practice are tough but they learn a lot. Harry even has some intense Braxton Hicks that give them nearly real-deal practice. 

Harry's been getting increasingly more crampy so they know he won't have to wait long for his little girl. Louis still selfishly hopes he's first. 

He got pregnant before Harry after all!

-

Two weeks later, Louis gets in bed still pregnant and frowns when Harry let's out a groan, pressing the pads of his fingers into his belly.

"Ok, H?"

"Ugh. Yeah, belly's hurting."

"Indigestion?"

"It's just..uncomfortable. Think its just more Braxton Hicks."

Louis bites his lip.

"Ok...why don't you get some rest and wake me if you need me?"

"Yeah...ok, I will."

Louis falls straight to sleep, not thinking much of it again.

Harry turns on his side, rubbing soothing circles into his belly. Lily is going absolutely crazy. He huffs.

He feels uncomfortable all night long. No position provides any relief and he keeps shifting to make Lily calm down but it's no use. 

He gives up and gets a glass of water in the kitchen in hopes that it might help. 

He also doesn't want to wake Louis. The poor boy rarely gets sleep and he knows if he keeps shifting, he'll wake up.

He paces, rubbing calming circles into his belly. It feels somewhat lower, making walking difficult.

His back hurts and his belly feels crampy. 

He feels a bit nauseous after drinking so much water so he stops at the kitchen sink, burying his head in his arms. He splashes some water onto his face to cool down a bit and eventually sits on the couch, too tired to try anything else.

"Please calm down, Lily dear.."

He huffs out and feels another twinge in his belly making him groan quietly.

He eventually falls asleep around 5 AM.

He's awoken two hours later by two things-one is Louis waddling heavily down the stairs. And the other is the tightening and pain radiating through his belly.

He puts a hand to it and feels that it's tense. It's not quite as hard as it should be so Harry knows if he is in labor-it's just the beginning. 

Or it could be Braxton Hicks still. 

Although this pain is a bit more painful than his other Braxton Hicks. 

Still, there's no reason to panic yet or even tell Louis. He's pretty sure Louis will completely freak out. He's so glad he actually paid attention in birthing class so he knows exactly what to do. 

Louis on the other hand, well let's just say there's a reason Harry's keeping his possible labor a secret for now.

"H? What are you doing down here?" Louis asks, putting a hand to his back and pushing his belly forward.

"Got too uncomfortable in bed. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure. Gonna take a walk after I eat to try and quick start labor. Care to join me?"

"No thanks. I'm not really feeling up to it."

Louis frowns.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course, love. Don't worry about me. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Could I just have some scrambled eggs?"

"Sure. Go sit down in the den, Boo."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes, Boo! I love cooking you breakfast now go sit!"

Louis bites his lip but nods and goes to take a seat on the couch.

Harry sets the eggs out and turns the stovetop on high. He searches for the skillet and sets it down on the heated stove. 

He huffs, feeling all kinds of discomfort but wipes his forehead of the sweat forming and reaches for two glasses. 

He's just pouring himself some orange juice when his belly tightens again. He sets the juice down and pushes away from the counter, pressing the heel of his palm into his aching belly. He massages and bites his tongue hard to suppress a groan. 

A soft one escapes anyway as the pain peaks and he squeezes his eyes shut. It finally ends and he sighs in relief, rubbing a large circle on his firm belly.

"Calm down, sweet girl..." He mumbles to his belly as his daughter makes an absolute fuss from inside him.

Ok. His belly is starting to hurt a bit. 

He's pretty sure he's going into labor but he still doesn't panic. Labor lasts ages and he knows his body will tell him when he needs Louis' help. 

He hums a bit to mask his discomfort and finishes up the eggs quickly so he can sit down.

"Lou! The eggs are ready!" He hums out, taking a seat with his orange juice.

Louis comes into the kitchen and grabs a plate filling it high with Harry's wonderful scrambled eggs.

"Not eating, love?"

"Stomach's a bit uneasy. Figured I shouldn't test it."

Louis frowns but begins eating anyway.

Harry sips on his orange juice but stops when he begins feeling more queasy. He scratches lightly at his belly, tapping it to make Lily settle. She obviously doesn't listen as she makes a big roll and creates more pressure on his belly. 

Louis is telling him something a co-worker of theirs said when his belly becomes rock hard. 

He grips the table, groaning as he leans over.

"Harry?!"

"Y-yeah. Sorry, sorry.." He tries to say as his belly continues contracting.

"What's wrong?! Are you having contractions?"

"No...no....hhhhohhh....." He presses the heel of his palm into his belly as that helped a bit last time.

"Sorry, she just ehm..kicked me really, really hard."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No!! It was just a really rough kick!"

Louis can tell it's much more than a kick but Harry looks desperate for him to believe him so he nods.

"Ok...I'm going to go for that walk now. PROMISE to call me if you feel anything?"

"Yes, Louis! But it was just a rough kick."

"Course it was, love. I'll be back."


	20. Not The Best Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds Harry in labor and feels a bit off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the delay, I'm just sad this story is ending! The next chapter will be the end *cries* 
> 
> Send in any requests you might have to my tumblr:
> 
> HazzaMyLouWorld. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for the love!

He closes the door and Harry sighs in relief. 

His contractions are still a little less than an hour apart so he's got time. He decides he's going to tell Louis when the boy gets home from his walk. 

No need to stress him out before then. 

He decides to watch a movie to distract himself from the pain. He waddles to the couch, massaging deeply into his aching back. He sits with a sigh and turns on Disney where a showing of Beauty and the Beast is playing. 

He smiles thinking of watching it someday soon with his daughter. "Be Our Guest" is playing just as Harry feels his belly tighten. It's starting to feel a bit like a stone now. 

He sits up quickly and presses the heels of his palms into the sides. He throws his head back as he massages and groans out lowly.

"Hhhhhohhhhh...getting pretty painful, baby girl. Hhhohhhhhh....." 

He realizes sitting down does nothing for the pain. He sort of wishes he would've gone on that walk with Louis.

Maybe walking would help. 

All he knows is that is belly is really hurting him now. 

He paces the room rubbing the top of his bump soothingly as he exhales deeply. 

All the tricks he learned to help the pain from birthing class were with a partner and he's alone. 

He huffs in absolute discomfort. 

He passes by the window and catches a glimpse of the pool.

Water. 

His instructor said water sometimes calms the pain. If only by a little but Harry doesn't care at this point. 

His belly is starting to hurt worse and worse with each contraction. 

He waddles up the stairs, moaning at the pain and tightness in his back. He reaches his room and grabs his bathing suit. 

He heads to the bathroom and is just taking his t-shirt off when his belly tightens again like a vice. 

He groans out and puts his arms crossed on the counter, pressing his head into them. His belly rolls in pain and he pushes his body out, rocking from side to side.

"Hhhhohhh.....woooo...hhhohhhh....." 

He stands back up and rubs his palms deeply into his belly. 

He needs Louis. 

His belly is killing him now and his simple belly rubs are no longer helping the intense contractions rolling over it. 

He thinks briefly about calling Louis but decides against it, knowing the boy will be home soon. 

Neither of them can walk very far these days anyway. 

Once the contraction fully leaves his body, he puts his swim trunks on. 

He goes to grab for his sunscreen and groans when he realizes it's in the hall bathroom. It's not very far from his room honestly and any other day , he might not even be annoyed that it's in there. 

But today. 

Today, he's feeling awful and uncomfortable and nearly everything he does causes him pain or makes him nauseous. 

He exhales deeply, plastering one hand to his back and the other on his belly where a slight ache still lingers. He rubs his hand up and down to try and soothe Lily's harsh kicks and movements. 

He know she's preparing for birth and probably not enjoying the tightening that's going on in her home but he wishes she could give him a break so he could catch his breath. 

He finds the sunscreen after rummaging thru the cabinet. He feels slight anger towards Louis for disorganizing it but it's quickly replaced with an aching need for the boy to be there with him, rubbing deep circles into his belly like he's used to. 

He walks back into his room and begins lathering on his sunscreen. He takes extra time on his belly, hoping his soothing palms will help calm his daughter and his pains. 

He's just finishing up his arms when his belly rolls in pain once more. He puts one hand to the top and the other on the bottom and groans out.

"Hmmmm......" 

He walks slowly over to the bed, stomach contracting as he does and lies down quickly. The pain peaks and he grips the sheets beneath him.

"Hhhohhhhhhhh!!! HHOHHHHHH......" 

He puts his arm over his face and rubs ceaseless circles over his tense belly. It doesn't help at all but the contraction eventually fades on its own.

He exhales deeply, allowing a small groan to escape and sits up slowly.

He rubs large circles on his belly, slowly exhaling a bit more before standing up slowly. 

He just has to get to the pool. 

He knows the water lapsing over his belly will help the pain.

He grips the banister of the staircase and walks down the stairs at a snail's pace, his hand never leaving his tensing and heaving belly. 

He feels a bit nauseous so he breathes slowly in thru his nose and out of his mouth as he grabs a towel from the mud room. 

He finally gets out to the pool and sighs in relief when he steps in and his belly is engulfed in water. 

It's a bit warm, the sun warming it to just the right temperature and Harry feels the tightness ease up by only a fraction but he'll take it. 

He paces the pool, rubbing ceaseless circles into his belly. He feels Lily moving down in his body and it's quite slow and excruciatingly painful.

He's nearly to the side of the pool when he feels a contraction coming. He lies his head on his arms as the pain rolls over his belly. The water helps a bit but the pain is only getting worse.

"Hhhhohhh......."

"Harry?! Harry!"

He hears a faint splash behind him but he's far too caught up in the pain. 

He then feels a pair of hands on his belly and a gasp. He grips the side of the pool as the pain intensifies.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...."

"That's it babe. Ride it out."

"Ohhhhhhh...ohhh...OHHHHHHHH..."

"Shhh. Doing great." 

It finally ends and he's able to breath again.

"You're back." He rasps, turning and burying his head in Louis's shoulder.

"Yeah..wanna tell me what's going on?"

"My stomach's been hurting all morning..." 

He rubs a hand to it when Lily gives a push.

"I can see why. Your belly is hard as a rock, love."

"Lou...m'in labor..."

"Harry, I know that." He kisses his hair and Harry sighs, leaning his head back on the side of the pool. 

"How was your walk? Feel anything?" He breathes, rubbing a hand over the top of his belly as he continues exhaling. 

"Bit of a back ache. Two Braxton Hicks but nothing major. Which now I see is obviously a good thing seeing as you are definitely in labor. Why didn't you tell me, love?"

"I didn't want to stress you out. I only had a few pains before you left and now they're getting pretty intense..." 

"I see that, babe. You're doing amazing so far. The pool helping any?"

"A little, I guess...not really." 

Louis frowns. He hates seeing his love this way already and he knows he has so far to go. 

"Do you want to stay in or.."

"For a little longer. I just..I don't feel like moving right now." 

"I understand, love."

"You should go change, Boo. You're all wet.."

"I can't leave you.."

"I'll be fine, Boo. They're twenty minutes apart give or take. I think you have time to go change."

"You must've forgotten how long it takes me to get up the stairs."

"Ugh. I guess I need to get out, anyway. You should probably check my dilation.."

Louis scrunches his nose.

"Yeah, I probably should. Come on, love. When they get worse, we can head to the shower." 

Harry nods and Louis slowly helps him out of the pool. Harry stops when they're nearly to the door and groans lowly.

"Harry?"

"Ohhhhhhh....." He puts a hand to the top and bottom of his rock hard belly and groans again. 

"Lou.......hhhohhhhh...."

"It's ok, love. Let's get you inside.." 

He helps Harry walk slowly over to the door. Harry groans the entire way and drops over the counter when they reach the kitchen.

"Hhhhhhhhohhhhhh......" He rubs a large circle on his belly and furrows his eyebrows deeper.

It finally dissipates and buried his head in his hand.

"Ohhh. I'm hurting so bad..." He exhales and stands, massaging his belly with his fingers.

"Let's go up to bed, love." 

They walk slowly up to their bedroom and Harry falls heavily into bed. 

"Take your pants off, love."

Harry slithers out of his shorts carefully and rubs a hand over the top of his belly as Louis checks him.

"Hmm...all right...from what I see..you're at about a 4. Which is great, babe! 6 more to go."

Harry just groans at that.

"I'm just going to change into something a bit dryer and then get Lily's outfit ready for when she arrives! Need anything?" 

Harry closes his eyes.

"Sweatpants? Think I'll try to nap while I can."

"Of course, love! Please do!" 

He grabs a pair of his sweatpants and throws them to the aching boy.

"Thanks..." Harry blows out and pulls the pants on. 

He resumes his position from before and Louis looks at him curiously.

"Um are you comfortable?"

"Hurts to move..."

Louis nods and exits. 

Harry closes his eyes again and continues his soft belly rub until he feels himself drift off.

Louis walks down to the dryer and gets a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out. He takes his dripping clothes off and throws them into the washing machine. He pulls on his sweatpants and pulls on a shirt with a large smile on his face.

He then goes to Lily's room. He's just pulling out her coming home dress when his middle tenses. 

He stops and grips her dresser, putting a hand to his belly. It's quite firm under his hand and he moans. 

He leans over his belly, hugging it as the pain intensifies. 

He's never felt anything this intense before, Braxton Hicks usually being quite dull. 

The pain ends and he's able to breath again. 

He bites his lip. That COULDV'E just been a contraction. He is forty weeks after all and just took a really long walk but...he hasn't been dilated whatsoever and...Harry's in labor right now. 

He's probably just stressed and needs some water. He shakes it off, wanting to focus on Harry and finishes getting Lily's things together. 

He decides to rest a bit while Harry is and sits down in their TV room upstairs, rubbing up and down his belly. Noah starts making big, exaggerated movements and he groans as it hurts his stomach a bit. 

He exhales deeply and continues his rub until his phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Oi are you still pregnant?"

Louis groans.

"Yes Niall. I'm still pregnant. Harry's in labor, though."

"Are you kidding?!"

"No."

"Bloody hell! Liam?! Harry's in labor! Do you need anything?!"

Louis sighs. Harry does love Niall and even expressed wanting him there to give him pointers on things to help with labor. Plus Louis is a bit overwhelmed and they did say they wanted to be surrounded by friends and family when their babies did arrive.

"Yeah..could you bring food? And maybe show Harry ways to help with the pain? He's hurting bad."

"Course, Tommo! I'll be right over." 

He hangs up and Louis throws his phone, not really caring where it lands. 

He's not feeling so well all of a sudden. He's uncomfortable. His back is killing him and he feels a bit nauseous. And Noah will not settle down no matter how much he rubs on his belly. 

He lies back and decides maybe a nap will help. 

After all, Harry's sleeping so he should probably get some rest himself.


	21. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all. 
> 
> The babies are born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for reading!
> 
> I really loved this story and I hope you did too. 
> 
> I am currently writing a new story so look out for that!
> 
> In the meantime, if you have any requests..please send them to my tumblr--
> 
> HazzaMyLouWorld

Harry's woken abruptly by intense pain radiating thru his belly.

He groans and throws his head back into his pillow. He rubs both hands on the top sides of his belly as it tenses beneath his hands.

"Ohhh..."

He furrows his eyebrows and looks around, not seeing Louis anywhere.

"Louis!! LOUIS!!!" He screams and the pain intensifies.

He pulls his legs in closer and presses his head deeper into the pillow.

He pushes the heels of his palms deeply into his rock hard belly but the pain lingers.

"LOUIS!!!!!"

Louis is brought out of sleep by hearing his name. He rubs his eyes sleepily and realizes Harry is calling him.

He gets up quickly from the couch and waddles to the hallway.

He's stopped abruptly by his belly rolling in pain. He rolls his shirt up quickly and looks down and his eyes bulge.

His belly is contorting and changing shape and it's much lower than before. He doesn't have much time to ponder though as the pain intensifies.

He puts his hands to the wall, resting his head on them and pushes his body out.

He groans as the pain grips his belly, tightening around it like a vice.

He rotates his hips and feels Noah push down hard, creating pressure that does nothing for the pain.

"Ohhh..." He moans out quietly as to not alert Harry.

He puts a hand to his belly and rubs a large circle.

It's rock hard and his heart starts racing.

No.

He can't be.

"LOUIS!!"

"Shit....Hhhohhh...please Noah. Not now..."

The pain ends and Louis waddles back into the bedroom.

"Louis! I've been calling for you! Where were you??" Harry whines, throwing his arm over his face.

"Sorry love..I fell asleep."

"You...what?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, love."

Louis knows he should probably tell Harry about his pains but he knows it'll just stress the boy out.

Plus, Harry's further along in the labor process and he needs to help him out first.

"Niall's on his way, love.."

"Good. They're getting so intense...I need help."

"Shh. I know. You're doing great so far."

"I wanna get in the tub.."

"Yeah? Think that might help?"

"Yeah.."

"Ok, let me go run your water, you just sit tight."

He quickly turns the tap on to their jacuzzi size tub and it begins filling up. He cuts the lights down and sprays lilac around the tub.

The birth instructor said that would calm them and he's willing to try anything.

"Harry love?"

"Don't. Yell...please..."

"Ok, sorry babe. It's ready."

Harry nods and gets up slowly from the bed. He exhales and places a hand over his firm belly.

He slowly takes his shirt off and slips out of his pants before waddling into the bathroom.

He sighs in relief the minute his body hits the water.

"Lilac?" He mumbles.

"That's right, love."

Harry exhales rhythmically trying to prepare his body for the next pain. He rubs a circle into his belly as Lily kicks out at him.

Louis rubs at his belly, biting his lip when he notices how firm his is as well.

He doesn't have much time to think about it as the doorbell rings.

"Be right back, love." Louis hums.

Harry closes his eyes and nods.

"You excited mate?!"

"Yeah..yeah. Pretty excited.."

"What's wrong, mate?"

"Nothing...I just..it's a lot. Harry's hurting bad."

"That's just part of it. You'll know soon enough." Niall winks and Louis bites his lip harder.

Yeah...maybe sooner than they all think.

Niall walks up the stairs and Louis follows miserably behind.

He's severely uncomfortable now and walking up and down the stairs constantly is making Noah put so much pressure down there.

Louis' hates to admit it but his stomach is really starting to hurt.

"Hhhohhhhh....hhhhhohhhhh....." Harry moans just as they reach the bathroom.

His arm is thrown over his face as the other rubs the bottom of his belly fervently.

"That's it, Harry. You're doing beautifully..Louis, how far apart are they?"

"About...13 minutes maybe?"

It's hard for Louis to keep up at this point because he's hurting now.

He doesn't dare track his own pains.

"All right. Harry? We'll need to check your dilation after this, all right?"

Harry groans but nods. He sits up abruptly and grips the side of the bathtub.

He presses his head into his arm as the contraction peaks intensely.

"Ohhhhhh....OHHHHHHH....mmmmph..."

Louis and Niall see his belly tighten considerably in the water.

He looks up frightened a bit.

"H..?"

"My water broke...I..I think. I...yeah.."

They look down as the water changes color a bit.

Louis scrunches his nose as the color change makes him a bit more nauseous than he already was.

"Ok. That's all right, Harry. I need to check your dilation though..if you don't mind."

"Yeah, I want out of this.."

"I'm sure you do. Louis? Go get him a towel, please."

Louis walks out to the linen closet when his own belly tenses up again.

He feels like collapsing in a heap on the floor as pain rolls over his belly.

Still.

Harry needs his towel so he waddles back to the bathroom, belly contracting the whole way.

"H-here. I'll be right back.."

He sort of throws the towel at Niall.

The boy looks at him odd but turns back to help Harry.

Louis waddles quickly to the lounge chair they have in their bedroom and sits.

He throws his head back and let's his tight belly fall between his knees, touching the chair.

He rubs ceaseless circles into it, groaning quietly as he knows he won't be heard over the water draining.

"Ohhhhhh. Noah, please. Not today. Any day but today."

He furrows his eyebrows and rides out the pain, clenching his fists.

"Everything ok, Lou?"

Niall looks at him oddly but the boy nods.

Maybe a bit too quickly.

Niall helps Harry to the bed in new clothes and the boy buries himself under the covers.

"Let's check your dilation, Harry."

Harry nods with furrowed eyes and scoots up slowly. He rubs on his belly again in discomfort while Niall checks him.

"Looks like your water breaking brought you up to six! That's good! You boys might want to call your mums since it takes a few hours to get here."

"Lou..? Will you call our mums?"

"Sure thing, love."

Louis waddles out uncomfortably to the hall.

He calls Anne first and the grandma to be squeals in delight, hopping in the car before Louis even hangs up.

He calls his mum next.

She of course gets ready to leave too, Harry's child feeling like her own grandchild.

She stays on the phone with Louis for longer than he'd like asking all about Noah until Louis has to cut her off saying he needs to get back to Harry.

He's just slipping his phone back into his back when he feels the familiar tightening sensation deep in his aching belly.

"Ohhhhhhhh...."

He puts one hand to the wall and the other to his belly as it turns to stone beneath.

He lifts his shirt to press his hand to his bare belly when he hears a gasp.

"You're in labor."

It's Niall. Of course Niall had to come into the hall.

Louis stands up but furrows his eyebrows as the pain continues to radiate thru his belly.

He presses his hands into his bare belly and shakes his head.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not, Niall. Leave me alone." He grumbles and pushes past him. Niall rolls his eyes but decides to drop it.

-

An hour later finds Harry miserably in the bed, belly contracting every five minutes.

He's got his arm thrown over his eyes and one palm pressing into the sides of his rock hard bump.

He's in the midst of his toughest contraction yet.

"Hhhhohhhhh...hhhohhhhhhhhhh..my belly hurts...." He moans and hugs his aching middle.

He feels Lily moving down inside but it's slow.

"Lou.....Lou...please hold my hand.."

Louis grips the handle of the chair he's glued himself to as pain rolls over his belly again.

"Mmmm...hhhohhhhh..just a second Harry..." He exhales deeply and presses both hands to his belly, closing his eyes.

"Louis!! I need you!!!"

"Mmmmmm..one second babe.."

Niall side eyes the boy but quickly runs to Harry's side, gripping his hand as the boy squeezes as hard as he can to deal with the pain pricking his tummy.

It finally ends and he's able to breath again. Louis too who gets up and goes to run his fingers thru his hair.

"Leave."

"What?"

"Get out, Louis! I keep asking for help and you aren't there for me! First you fall asleep and then you just sit lazily in a chair. GET OUT. I don't need you clearly."

"But Harry, I-"

"Go. AWAY!!! Hhohhhh...I want my mum..." He groans as his belly contracts again, just a mere four minutes from the last.

Louis walks out with a sob. He paces the hall until Niall comes out.

"You need to tell him."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Harry needs a cool clothe. You need to tell him."

"No Niall! I'm fine!! It's his day!"

"You need to at least admit you're in labor."

"I'm not in labor, Niall. Leave me alone!"

"He'd let you back in if you'd admit it."

"Shut up, Niall. Hhhhhohhhhhh....."

His belly tenses, much more intensely than the others and he grabs onto Niall's shoulder.

"That's it, Lou...breathe..."

"Ohhhhhhhh.."

He drops a hand to it and kneads his knuckles into his tight bump.

He rides it out as Niall sways him.

"You need to be checked for dilation, Lou."

"Shut up, Niall, I'm fine. My water hasn't even broken. Just-leave me alone. Hohhhh, I have to go throw up or something..."

He grips the sides of his belly, leaning forward and walks past Niall.

Niall rolls his eyes, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Li?"

"Hi babe! Harry delivered yet?"

"No..um, I need you."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pretty sure..no actually I'm positive that Louis' in labor too. He won't admit it and you're the only person I know who can get it out of him."

He hears the man huff.

"I'm on my way."

Harry's pretty miserable now.

No position is providing any relief and Louis is all but ignoring him.

Niall walks in with a sympathetic smile.

"It's not easy, is it?"

"No. I'm hurting so bad...Ni, I know you had a baby and all but..how do you know about all these positions to try and stuff?"

Niall has helped him thru every contraction since he came when he certainly didn't have to. He's a bit surprised at how much he knows and his willingness to help him.

Niall blushes.

"Ehm..well..ever since Vivi was born I've wanted to be a birthing coach or you know like-a midwife...mid..husband maybe? They just don't have any for guys and I would've loved to have one when I was in labor."

"That's amazing, Ni..really. I think you'd be great at it. I...ohhhh...not another...." He moans and begins rubbing the sides of his belly, lifting up slightly.

"Hhhhohhhhhhhhhhh......"

He rolls his head forward, pressing his fingers deeply into his belly.

"Hhhohhhhh!! I want my fiancé!!!!" He moans out and throws his arm over his face.

"I know, H. Shhhh. Would you like to try and stand?"

Harry furrows his eyebrows and shrugs.

Niall helps him up and gets him on his knees, bending slightly over the bed as he rides the contraction out.

It finally ends and he's able to breath again.

"Ni?" He whimpers.

"Yes H?"

"Why do you think Lou's ignoring me? Does..does he not want my baby? Is it because I had sex with another guy? He never seemed to care before I just..."

He wipes his eyes tiredly.

"Harry, absolutely not. He loves you. Look he doesn't want you to know this but he's-"

He's cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

He sighs.

He knows Louis won't answer it wherever he may be in the house.

-

Louis has been bent over a chair in the kitchen for some time now.

His contractions are growing in intensity and his belly feels hard as a brick.

He's in so much pain that rocking his hips and belly rubs aren't helping anymore.

He feels Noah descending lower but he pretends he doesn't.

He feels bad enough that Harry's mad at him.

He would NEVER ignore him on purpose.

It's just hard to comfort someone when your own belly is rolling in pain.

He hears the doorbell ring just as he feels a really intense contraction build in his belly.

He feels pressure much like he's going to explode.

It feels like he's in desperate need of the toilet so he waddles to the downstairs guest bathroom, belly aching and contracting the entire way.

He sits quickly on the toilet, rolling his shirt up and pressing a hand into his belly.

He leans over with a groan and pushes his head into his hands.

"HHHHOHHHHHHHHH!!! Hhhohhh...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

 

He moans as the pressure mounts.

He leans back up and presses the heels of his palms into his belly as the pain peaks and throws his head back.

He really wishes he had Harry.

It's when he feels a pop that he really begins panicking.

Water gushes from him as he bites his lip.

He can no longer pass these off as Braxton Hicks.

His water just broke.

He and his fiancé are BOTH in labor.

Shit.

The pain finally dissipates and he pulls his pants up, scrunching his nose when he continues to leak.

He walks out, hand plastered to his aching belly.

It's when he sees his mum that he can longer hold his resolve anymore. He falls into her miserably and she frowns.

"Boo! What's wrong?! Aren't you excited?"

He puts her hand on his firm, heaving belly and she gasps.

"Oh love...your belly is so tense.."

"M'water just broke in the bathroom.."

"Oh Lou, dear! Does Harry know?"

He shakes his head.

"Have you had contractions?"

He nods, rubbing a soothing hand into his rock hard middle.

"I've had them for awhile.."

"Baby...you poor thing. You need to get checked, ok? I think Niall's headed to check H."

He nods, scrunching his face up and pressing down on his bump.

"My tummy hurts.."

"I know, Boo. That's part of it." She kisses his hair and rubs his belly in tight circles.

Louis walks miserably up the stairs and into his bedroom. He sees Harry's mum holding him up and rocking him while she rubs soothing circles into his contracting belly.

"Hhhhhohhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

He throws his head back and presses his arm over his eyes.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Shhh, it's all right love."

The contraction ends and Harry's lip wobbles when he sees Louis.

"H..."

"Please don't leave me, Lou...I..I need you. I'm at eight centimeters and m' contractions are right on top of each other..."

"Harry, I'm so sorry. I will never leave you the truth is I...ohhhhhhhhhh.."

He grips onto the dresser as his belly turns to stone under his hand.

Harry's eyes widen.

"You're in labor!"

Louis nods as his stomach continues to contract.

"Come here, Lou!"

Niall gets the poor boy and presses the heels of his palms into the boy's rock hard belly. Louis moans and sways.

The pain peaks and he leans over hugging his belly. It finally ends and he whimpers.

"M'water broke in the bathroom..."

"Oi do you two have to do EVERYTHING together?!"

-  
Harry moans out low and deep as his belly continually rolls in pain. He's nearly to pushing, feels the baby's head right there, just needing to open up a bit more before pushing.

Louis moans from the bathroom, preferring the warm water lapsing over his belly than hunched over a birthing ball like Harry.

Niall walks back and forth between the two checking dilations.

Jay rubs Louis' hair softly as he leans over the side of the tub, belly bearing down with contraction after contraction. She holds a bowl beneath him as he's been sick from the pain a few times.

Anne rubs at Harry's back as he rolls his hips in semi circles. He hisses and throws his head back as a particularly intense contraction hits and pressure presses down hard on his tense belly. He feels the urge to push and in fact, feels his body begin to bear down without him.

"Ohhhhgh...want Lou...pushing...."

Anne nods and when he gets a break, moves him quickly to the bathroom with Louis.

"Harry?" Jay asks.

Anne nods.

"He's ready to push."

Harry stands and grips onto the sink before getting into a deep squat.

"Ohhhhhhgh....." He presses down firmly on his belly as his little girl makes her way toward freedom.

Louis reaches out his hand weakly and Harry grabs it.

"Ohhhhhhghhhhh......"

Louis shushes him and tries to soothe him until his belly bares down with another contraction.

"Ohhhhhhhhh........."

He feels a bit of pressure and a light need to push but pushes it aside to aid Harry.

"Ohhhhhghhhhhhhhh....."

Lily's head frees itself and Harry gasps.

He catches it with his hand and smiles before another pain grips his belly.

"Ohhhhghhhhhhhhhh..."

He pushes two more times before Lily is freed and screaming.

Anne smiles and gives Louis clean scissors to cut Lily from Harry.

Louis inhales deeply as his belly throbs but cuts the cord quickly and grips back at his belly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh.....owwwwwww......"

"Shhh...Boo...it's ok....."

Louis sits back down and Harry rubs at his rock hard belly and hums to calm him.

Louis presses his head back into the tub and rolls it from side to side, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth.

"Ohhhhhhghhhhh....."

"Boo...he's pushing, Jay!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhghhhhh......"

Noah gives a big push and Louis' belly bares down further.

He grips the side of the bath tub and squats down before pushing again.

"Hhhhohhhhhhhhghhhhh......."

"Doing great, Boo...."

Noah is born three minutes later into a world of unimaginable love.

Louis wanted a baby, but he got a family.

Harry left to create a new life, instead he created life.

Together, they found what each thought could never be found.

And thus, got their happy ending.


End file.
